A Royal Union
by Intergalactic Chocochip Cookie
Summary: Elsa is finally happy. She has freedom, her kingdom, her magic, and a beautiful relatonship with her sister. One day, she is told that she has to marry to make Arendelle safe. What will she do? What will Anna do? And, what will this new man in her life mean for her?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was bright and hot on Anna's bare back. Was it very late? She didn't honestly care, and so she snuggled up, too comfortable to move. Then she realized she wasn't alone. A cool, soft finger was tracing its way from her neck to her lower back. The princess opened her eyes, and was surprised to find her sister lying beside her.

"Hey beautiful," Elsa greeted.

Anna smiled lazily. "You're still here…" Most of the times Elsa was gone by the time she woke up, too absorbed by her queenly duties, and Anna would only see her again until the afternoon. Yet now she awoke to the glorious sight of Elsa still tangled in the sheets of her bed.

"I love watching you sleep," Elsa said, stroking her sister's face. "You look gorgeous." She leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "There's something else I love watching you do…"

She kissed her again, more passionately this time. From her lips she went to her neck, shoulders, breasts, stomach. She descended steadily until she was right between Anna's legs. The redhead bit her lip and smiled. With a smirk, Elsa began pleasuring her sister.

"Elsaaa…" Anna sighed. Elsa giggled, and Anna had to grip the sheets for support.

While was Elsa working her magic in Anna's southern regions, there was a knock on the door.

"Your Grace?" It was a servant.

"Yes?"

"We were wondering if you knew where the Queen is, Your Grace. She is always up by this hour, yet she has not been seen today."

Elsa laughed again, not stopping her caresses for one second.

"My sister is, she's, um, aaah!" Anna screamed as said sister did something with her tongue that was just too delicious.

"Your Grace, are you alright?"

"Ah, yes, I just… tripped. I think Elsa is in the gardens, you might want to check there." Anna dug her fingers in Elsa's hair and arched her hips, then found herself simply unable to stop a quiet whimper. "Or maybe in her office. See if she's there."

"We certainly will. If you see Her Majesty, please remind her of the Council Meeting. Your presence is required, as well, Your Grace, the Head Counselor insists this reunion is of the utmost importance."

"Don't worry, we'll both be there, we'll-" Elsa had started to flick her tongue and Anna could no longer form words.

The servant, thank the gods, was oblivious. "Thank you, Your Grace."

The sisters heard him leave and Anna sighed in relief. A relief that was very short-lived, for the moment Elsa knew they were totally safe, she launched a full attack that in less than a minute had Anna crying out in blissful release.

"Wow, Elsa," she panted.

"Happy, princess?"

"Very, my queen." Anna pulled Elsa up for a quick kiss. "But you almost got us caught! Never mind, I love it when you do that. Now let's get ready. We have to meet the Old Bunch."

"Anna," Elsa reprimanded sweetly. "They're the Council. They kept Arendelle in place while I became of age. They're very important people."

"That doesn't change the fact that they're awfully boring. And old."

Elsa sighed. "I know. Still, we have to be respectful. It's only for today." Elsa hugged Anna and whispered, "If you want, once we're done with them we can go build a snowman."

Anna's eyes lit up. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" The promise of a snowman was the only thing that could make the girl willingly leave a bed that had Elsa naked in it, and get ready to face the Council.

They bathed, picked their outfits for the meeting, and then Anna watched as Elsa braided her hair. After twisting the strands into complicated twists and layers, with quick swirls of her hand the Queen created tiny snowflakes that glittered down the braid. Anna was captivated by the detail and care Elsa put into her appearance; though she'd seen her getting dressed (and undressed) many times, it was something she never got tired of. Because of the formality of the meeting, Elsa did Anna's hair into an up do, instead of the two pigtails the princess often preferred.

Elsa left through a hidden door so that she wouldn't be caught by a guard, and waited for Anna to join her at the stairs. The sisters walked into the hall together, now the absolute picture of sophisticated grace. The men of the Council rose to their feet to greet them.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness."

The girls bowed to the solemn faces before them. Elsa took her place at the head of the large table, and Anna sat to her right, as befitted the Queen's Right Hand.

Twelve men formed the Council, and their duty was to advise the ruler of Arendelle on things such as trading, diplomacy, special events, and, if it ever came to that, war. They had considerable influence in the decisions made for the well-being of the kingdom. Elsa had inherited the Council from her father. Every time Elsa saw them, she wondered how big a role they had played in her thirteen-year-long confinement. She hated them.

"Your Majesty," began the Head Counselor with a serious, wrinkled expression. "I would like to apologize for suggesting a meeting outside of schedule, and with so little time. Today's subject is a very important one, which requests your full attention and cooperation. I am sure you will understand."

"I'm all ears." Under the table, Elsa reached for Anna's hand.

"Well, the situation is, you are fully of age now, and have ruled Arendelle for almost a year."

"I am aware of that, Counselor."

He cleared his throat. "Of course you are. What I want to say is, you now have to take the next step to completely solidify your reign and make Arendelle a stable, peaceful country."

"Which means…?"

The Head Counselor sighed. "Which means you have to produce an heir, Your Majesty. You must marry as soon as possible and give this kingdom a child."

"Wait, what?" Elsa was fully alert now. From the corner of her eye she saw Anna's panicked face. The temperature of the room changed drastically.

The Head Counselor's face was very stern now. "Yes, Queen Elsa. You have to get married."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"No," they said in unison. The twelve men looked at Anna and Elsa, whose refusal echoed in the room.

"I thought I'd made this clear long ago," began Elsa, trying to keep her temper under control. _Conceal, don't feel._ "I have no interest in a marriage, nor do I seek to become a mother at such an early stage. I will wait for the right moment to take that step."

"I'm afraid it's not a matter of choice anymore, Your Majesty," intervened another Counsellor. "After the, uh, rather unfortunate incident with the Southern Isles," here he looked at Anna, "we believe that the one option that could ensure Arendelle's stability is that you marry, and produce an heir."

Anna's grip on Elsa's hand tightened. _My fault_. She had made the country frail by bringing in a man who got one step too close to the throne. Now that it had been proved that one could succeed, others would want to try. Elsa stroked Anna's hand with her thumb. _It's alright, baby girl._

Yet a third Counsellor started talking. "The sooner we could solve this situation, the better. Ma'am, you are approaching your twenty-second birthday and, well, even people in Arendelle are beginning to wonder."

Elsa waved her hand dismissively. "Mere talking. Why is this whole marriage thing such a big deal all of a sudden?"

"It's not the marriage in itself, Your Majesty, but rather the need of an heir, who of course must be born within the sacred bonds of marriage. Your position has to be secured. Please, we beg you to consider the choosing of a husband as soon as possible."

Elsa was silent for a moment, and when she spoke again her voice was laced with fury. "A husband, huh? Just like that, you want me to get a husband and have a child. Who would it be? Some random foreigner who all of a sudden will possess a claim on me and my kingdom? Have a stranger become my master and the owner of everything I have worked so hard for? Are you saying that before I get Arendelle snatched from my hands I should just give it up?"

A chilly air had begun to invade the room and now a very thin layer of frost was making its way all over the table. Anna noticed Elsa was trembling and quickly placed her free hand on her sister's shoulder, still holding the other under the table.

"Shh, Elsa, it's ok," she murmured, too quietly for the men to hear. The Queen took deep breaths and calmed down.

One of the Counsellors resumed their persuading. "No, no, ma'am, we certainly do not mean that. Arendelle must remain a free kingdom under the protection and rule of its Queen. You have ruled wisely and have given Arendelle prosperity to continue your father's good actions. But to sustain that, certain concessions and agreements have to be made. We ask you to be understanding."

"Think of it as a sort of trading deal, simple business," another one said. "He would not rule Arendelle at all. It's a political pact. We are simply seeking a way to continue your bloodline so that the kingdom can rest with the knowledge that there will always be one of your family ready to carry on the legacy."

"So essentially you're just looking for someone who will sleep with me and make me a kid," she said matter-of-factly. Anna had to suppress a giggle.

Around the table there were uncomfortable gasps and coughs, exchanges of looks and ruffling of papers. "Your Majesty, please. You are misinterpreting the situation. This is extremely delicate and not a subject of comments unworthy of a Queen like you."

"Do not tell me what I should and should not do, Counsellor. I will say whatever pleases me, one, because I am the Queen, and two, because I am the one getting sold and traded. Oh, gentlemen, you have no idea how lucky you are for not being born a woman. I am the Queen, your Queen, yet in your eyes I'm nothing but merchandise to be bargained with to your convenience." She sighed, exhausted. "This whole thing is out of the question. I'm not marrying anyone. Anything else?"

The men looked at each other, silent.

"Then you may leave."

Grudgingly, one by one the Counsellors rose and left. When they were alone, Anna hugged Elsa as tightly as possible. Elsa put her own arms around her sister, and snuggled into the hug. Anna smiled and leaned forward to whisper into Elsa's ear.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

They went to the playroom they had shared as children, which had stayed closed to everyone, including them, until a year ago. They had reopened and conditioned it to be their new safe haven, to visit when they wanted to forget that a kingdom rested on their shoulders. No titles, no crowns, no rules. From that door in, they were simply Elsa and Anna, together and in love.

Elsa created a winter wonderland for them, with piles of snow, icicles, and frozen crystals. They built a gigantic snowman, which Elsa adorned with a trail of glittery snowflakes that twirled around time and time again. She grabbed Anna and they waltzed around their creation, laughing so hard they slipped and fell onto the snow. Still laughing, Elsa pulled Anna on top of her, and then down for a kiss. Anna giggled and began rocking her hips against her sister's.

"Anna," growled Elsa. "I'm trying to be cute and fluffy here."

"So am I," answered the redhead, and kissed her again, long and deep. The way she cupped Elsa's face had a touch of possessiveness.

"Don't do it," she begged.

Elsa knew what her sister meant. "I won't."

"What can they do to you if you refuse?"

"I don't know. Hell will break loose, I guess."

"Will they hurt you?"

"Maybe."

Anna sighed, and rolled to the side. "Why do they do this to us? Why can't they leave you alone? And all for a child… Wait!"

Elsa looked at her, surprised by the sudden optimism.

"If the only thing that they actually need to shut up is that you have a baby… then Kristoff can help us out!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yes! We can ask him that much, he won't say no. After all, you were the one who made him Ice Master. He owes you one. That way, we would have the baby without you marrying someone!"

"But Anna, he's your best friend. And, well, didn't you guys even kissed once?"

"It was just once, Elsa. Like you say, he's my best friend. There wasn't enough room in his life for his ice and me, and there wasn't enough room in my life for him and you. We weren't meant to be together, at least in that way. But we're best friends, he still takes me to the mountains and we have picnics and talk and it's great. Please, Elsa, let's try!"

"Oh, no, Anna. I don't think that would work, it wouldn't."

"Why do you give up before trying? Come on! I'll talk to him tomorrow and then-"

"Anna, no!" Elsa cried. "Don't do that. We… we'll figure out another way. It's just that…"

"What?"

Elsa blushed. "Anna, don't be offended, I know he's your friend, but…" she made a face somewhere between an embarrassed smile and a mortified frown. "I really, truly, honestly don't like him that way." _I don't like him at all. He kissed you._ "It would be terribly awkward for both of us, think of how he'd feel if you asked him to do something like _that_ with someone like _me_. No, no, no, it would be awful."

Anna laughed. "I guess you're right. Please, Elsa, please, let's do something. I won't give you up again."

"You won't. Just… let me think."

"Think what, Elsa? Don't tell me you're seriously considering what they said."

"I don't know."

"But you just said-"

"I don't know! Don't you see how hard this is for me? I'm being forced into something that terrifies me. I don't want to do it, but who knows what will happen if I refuse." She put her hands on Anna's shoulders. "I love you more than my own life, and it _kills _me that I can't shout it to the entire world. Understand me, I beg you. I'm desperate."

"Elsa…" Anna tried to kiss her, but she was stopped.

Elsa got up and shook the snow off her clothes. "No, Anna. Don't make this more difficult. Give me time to think. I'll see you later." With that, she left.

Elsa didn't show up for dinner, and the servants said she was in her room, not talking to anyone who tried to approach her. _Oh no. This is very bad_, thought Anna. From time to time, Elsa would have a crisis, a kind of meltdown that drained her physically and emotionally for days. Broken Elsa was the worst sight for Anna. The princess ran upstairs, fearing for the girl she loved.

Standing outside Elsa's room, she knocked like she did for thirteen years. "Elsa?"

There was no answer. _Please don't shut me out again. Not now._ She knocked once more. "Elsa, please."

She was about to leave when she heard dry little sounds coming from Elsa's room. She pressed her ear to the door and knew what they were. Sobs. Elsa hadn't been shutting her out: she was crying, and with the crying she hadn't heard Anna's plea. It was definitely another crisis.

Anna realized the door wasn't actually locked and opened it. Just as she came into the room she saw her sister throw a vase across the room, with a scream of desperation. The vase shattered in a million pieces and Elsa fell to her knees sobbing once more. She wept like a child, the Queen of Arendelle lost somewhere amidst the pain.

Anna rushed to her and pulled her into a hug. Elsa held to her sister and cried while Anna stroked her hair and murmured sweet coos to soothe her.

"You are going to do it, aren't you?" she said softly.

Elsa nodded. "Forgive me," she sobbed. "It's for Arendelle. For you. To give you a safe kingdom, a safe home." Then in a lower, more urgent voice, she continued. "If I marry no one will suspect us, no one will imagine what we do. Who would ever imagine it? We'll be more protected with this charade. They've given us the perfect excuse. Anna, listen: our relationship won't change after this, okay? You're still my Anna, will always be my Anna. No man could ever make me feel what I feel with you. It's you I want, your warmth, your body, your love. Remember what we promised: sisters before misters. Yes? Yes?"

It seemed to Anna that her sister was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"Do you have to do it?" she asked.

"What other choice do I have?"

"You can have all the choices! Stay with me. _Marry me._"

"Anna, please. You know incest is against the law. Same-sex marriages too. Do you have any idea of what they would do to us if they knew?" Elsa cupped her sister's face. "I don't want you to be hurt, ever, ever, do you understand?"

"You can change the laws! You're the Queen!" Anna had begun to shake with sobs of her own.

"It's not that easy. Those laws are in the Treaty of Humanity, the one law code that is obeyed in all kingdoms, from Corona to Agrabah. If one country breaks a law from those, the others are fully authorized to declare war on it. Do you want a war?"

"You can fight it. Freeze them to death!"

"I wish I could. Maybe I can. But think about all the innocent lives that would be destroyed because of us. Our people don't deserve that, not after everything we've already put them through. I have to do this, for everyone's protection. I don't want anyone to whisper about you, to spread rumours, to hurt you. If I get married I can keep you safe. I love you, Anna, never forget that. There will never, ever be anyone for me but you. You are my whole world."

"And you are mine."

The sisters cuddled on the rug, drying each other's tears. Eventually their crying faded and only their caresses remained. As Elsa stroked Anna's head, the redhead felt reassured about their relationship. Elsa was hers, no matter what anyone else did or said. Anna looked up, and met her sister's warm blue eyes.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, princess?"

"When you have the baby, can I be its godmother?"

Elsa laughed. "Of course, my love. You can be anything you want."

::::::::

She summoned the Council again two days later. Trying to ignore the Head Counsellor's arrogant little _I told you so_ eyes she began settling her terms.

"You can present suitors, but I will make the final decision. The men you present must all comply with the following: no younger than me but only up to ten years older. He must have lands of his own so that he will not crave mine. He has to be a Prince or a King, I will not take anyone below that. He must be well-educated, have an appropriate bloodline, as few relatives as possible, and no other marriages or known relationships before me."

Anna interrupted. "And he must be good-looking." All eyes turned to her. "What? I won't let my sister be tied to some gargoyle."

The Counsellor looked like he was swallowing some nasty comment. He spoke slowly. "Your Grace, may I remind you that these are matters of State and that in such occasions physical appearance is rather irrelevant and should not-"

But Elsa cut him. "No, she's right. I will not marry an ugly man. Add that to the list."

Her Council was starting to let the desperation show. "Your Majesty, a man with all the characteristics you demand is all but impossible to find. Perhaps if you could be more flexible with some of your conditions we might be able to-"

"No. I've said what I want, and I'll have nothing else. How you do it is your problem, not mine. You are the ones trying to sell me, find yourselves a good buyer." Elsa drummed her fingers on the table. "How long are we expecting to drag this for?"

"A group of potential suitors will be presented to you over the next few days. Of those, you can select the ones you like best, and they will come here, we were thinking, for the celebration of your birthday in five weeks."

"Celebration? I wasn't aware I was having one."

"It would greatly improve Arendelle's relations with other kingdoms, given what happened last year."

Elsa remembered only too well what had happened the year before, and knew she couldn't argue. "Fine. Let them come. Remember, only the ones I pick. I want no surprises."

"As you wish, ma'am. We shall begin preparations immediately. Expect news tomorrow."

"Good. Let's get this over with."

Once the Council had left Elsa sought some privacy. She went to her office, a room that had once been her father's, a place that only the ruler of Arendelle could enter. She loved it more than she could ever express. When she was a child, her father would bring her here, show her his books and maps, and teach her everything he knew. These were the only times Elsa ever left her room, and she _lived_ for them. Her father was determined to make her a great Queen, and gave her the best education he could. He taught her about trading, about international relations, he taught her Law, History, Politics. From him she'd learned how to waltz and how to use a sword. What she was as a ruler had all been built there.

She walked around the room; every object was a memory. She opened a drawer whose contents she had only recently discovered, and took out a drawing of her own creation, when she was around five or six years old. She'd drawn herself and her parents, along with toddler Anna. The four of them were surrounded by snowflakes and whirls of wind. The accident hadn't happened yet; she still believed her magic was pretty and harmless.

Elsa pressed the drawing to her chest and looked up at the portrait of her father that hung on the wall. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and prayed, prayed to the gods and to her parents, who were surely sitting by their side. She prayed that she wasn't making the worst mistake of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**::**

And so the parade began. Elsa had to sit through hours of portraits, family trees, and arguments. Despite her clear indications, most of what she saw was very unsatisfactory and half of the candidates were gone after the first look she and Anna took at them. It was here that Kristoff proved useful. His ice business, especially after his promotion to Ice Master, allowed him to travel beyond Arendelle, mingle with people of every kind, and hear very different information than the one the Council got. Kristoff had all the latest gossip about the men on Elsa's list: rumours, affairs, vices. Elsa, Anna, and him sat together one afternoon and went through every single aspiring husband. Thanks to Kristoff, another huge portion of the suitors were eliminated.

Three events took place the same week, and Elsa was careful not to mix them: her birthday party, the anniversary of her coronation, and her actual birthday. The coronation had taken place the day after her birthday, and it was something she never wanted to remember again. Therefore, she moved the party to the next evening, and kept her birthday all to herself. She took the day off, and only left Anna's bed when strictly necessary.

"Happy birthday, Elsa," Anna greeted her that morning, when Elsa woke up in her arms.

This time, the Queen didn't beat around the bush. "Make love with me."

They rolled in the bed, kissing, touching, adoring each other. Anna nibbled and kissed Elsa's breasts while her fingers worked some royal magic in Elsa's intimacy. Elsa screamed into a pillow and then reciprocated, leaving Anna wondering whether her sister's greatest talent was her ice or her tongue.

For her coronation anniversary Elsa did nothing, and went around working as usual. When the day of the party arrived, both sisters woke up in a terrible mood. Elsa would be introduced to what could be called her finalists, five men from among whom she would have to choose her husband. She told no one about how bitterly she wept that morning, and welcomed the guests as royal as ever.

"'Punzie!" Anna's cry of joy at the sight of their cousin filled the entire ballroom.

The girls saw each other on their birthdays and other special events, eager to catch up on everything they had missed. Though they never shared their childhood, the three girls had quickly formed a strong bond, maybe precisely because of the weird events they all had gone through as kids. Rapunzel had brought Eugene along, and they made an attempt to convince Elsa that marriage wasn't so bad, but after catching Anna's fierce glare they changed their mind.

Elsa's suitors started to arrive, and she was forced to meet them and talk to them for a while. It made her want to kill herself –they were hopeless. They might have looked fine in portraits, and they had good lineage, but when she interacted with them as people she felt defeated. She honestly couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with any of them. Also, she kept an eye on Anna. The princess was studying each and every one of the men that talked to her, official suitors or not, and the faces she made left Elsa with no doubt as to the opinion she had about them. Sometimes she rolled her eyes, sometimes she shook her head, and sometimes she looked downright murderous. _Don't be afraid, baby girl_, Elsa thought. _It's still just you and me. _Though she was amused by Anna's display of jealousy, she didn't want her to suffer.

Trying not to be rude, Elsa sought a way to quickly escape the suitors and come up with a new plan. She continued greeting people, until someone caught her attention. A man she had never seen before (certainly not one she or Anna had personally invited) suddenly appeared in the crowd. He was tall, and darker than the majority of the men –black hair, tanned skin. He had a full beard and moustache that outlined just the shape of his jaw and lips. She couldn't see the colour of his eyes, though; they did look light. She thought he would come to her, just like every guest did upon arriving, but he didn't; instead he locked eyes with her, bowed, and continued his way to greet a count. Elsa felt a pang of anger. Why was this man ignoring her? It was _her_ party. Who was he, anyway?

Time passed, and the stranger still didn't acknowledge her existence. He chatted with other guests and even with Rapunzel. Pride kept Elsa from inquiring about his identity, but she secretly swore revenge. Eventually, he would come to her, and she would have her fun.

Meanwhile, there were suitors to get rid of. There was no way she was marrying any of them. The second she detected one approaching her, she jumped and reached for Anna.

"Dance with me," she said. In an undertone, she added, "Not one of the men here is worth half of what you are."

The sisters waltzed around, attracting looks from everyone. Elsa relished in the danger, knowing that to everyone else this was only a cute sisterly dance. Part of her wanted them to notice, to realize what was happening, so that she and Anna could be happy together and no more talk of suitors and engagements ever ruined their life. She knew she would never have the courage to reveal it herself. To her disappointment and relief, her guests were only able to admire the adorable sister bond of the Queen and Princess of Arendelle, and how beautifully they danced. Elsa smiled graciously at the compliments they received, and kissed Anna's head when they finished.

Anna left, in search of chocolate. Elsa laughed, amazed that the cute little thing who sang and danced and ate so much was also the devil that made her scream and beg at night. She bit her lip, already thinking of what they would do when the party was over. And then she spotted the stranger from earlier. He was walking towards her, and had a peculiar, amused expression. Finally, they were face to face.

"Your Majesty," he said, and bowed.

Elsa looked closely at him. He was very tall, easily a head taller than her; considering her own height this was a remarkable feature. He was broad-shouldered, but carefully so: she could see the outlines of muscles under his shirt. When her eyes met his again, she realized he had performed a similar examination of her. Anger rose inside her again, and she decided to be extra mean. Her voice adopted its coldest possible tone.

"And you are…"

"Prince Jørgen, Your Majesty."

"_Prince_ Jørgen", she smiled mockingly at the title, below her own. "And what am I supposed to do with a _Prince_ Jørgen?"

He held out his hand. "Dance, maybe?"

His eyes were daring her. Green eyes, she finally checked, and a smile that mirrored hers in its mockery. Not one to be outdone, Elsa took his hand.

"Dance."

She quickly got in position to waltz. He put his hand on her waist, and she noticed it covered from her hipbone to halfway up her ribcage. The other hand took hers.

"Your hand is rough," she said.

"Yours is too slippery. And tiny. Ready?"

They began twirling around the ballroom with unusual grace. They both fought to lead the dance, and it resulted in a strong, powerful movement.

"You're an extraordinary dancer, Your Majesty," he commented.

"You say that to everyone, I'm sure."

"Everyone who is an extraordinary dancer. Not many these days, I'm afraid."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She searched for something ugly to tell him and noticed again how rough the hand that held her was. "You will peel the skin off my palm. Seriously, what do you do with your hands?"

"I have quite a few horses back home, and I enjoy riding around the fields. You need strong hands for that. What do you do with yours?"

_I make love to my sister_. "I blast ice and snow."

He smiled. "Of course."

He didn't push the matter, nor asked any more questions. Elsa noticed that he kept his distance, never trying to cover more than the appropriate physical space for the waltz. She'd danced with others who would try to step closer to her first chance they got. This prince, on the other hand, even seemed to want her further away. _It's a pose,_ she thought. _Deep down they're all the same, and this one is no exception._

"Why are you smiling, Your Majesty?"

"I'm waiting for you to start complimenting my beauty and my ice."

"Why?"

"Every man I've ever talked to does that within five minutes of meeting me. We have been dancing for about three minutes, so I can see it coming. Let's just get that over with."

He laughed. "Listen, if you want to be told how extraordinarily gorgeous you are, how there is no one who can compare to you, how you are the most beautiful Queen there has ever been, all you need to do is find a mirror." Elsa blushed but held his gaze. "As for the ice, well, I've never actually seen you do your magic, so I couldn't honestly express an opinion."

Elsa couldn't help but feel relief. Her ice was hers, and it angered to no end that everyone thought they were entitled to an opinion about it. Every person she ever came across had something to say about how her ice looked like, or how she should train her powers, or try to get the secrets about how it was like to have them. Rude as he might be, she appreciated the way he ignored that part of her.

"So, you're holding some sort of contest for your hand?" he asked.

She arched an eyebrow. "Isn't that why you're here for?"

"Me? Certainly not. I would never be a part of such a show, and neither should you. When I marry, I will do a much simpler choosing. Who I want, period, no need to make a fuss. That is, if I ever marry, which is yet to be decided."

"Try doing that while being a woman. Nobody cares about what you want," she murmured.

Jørgen wondered whether he should acknowledge having heard that last comment, and decided against it. The waltz ended and they curtsied to each other. Elsa walked away to mingle with other guests; his eyes followed her. She was the strangest, most fascinating creature he had ever met. So intrigued he was that he failed to notice the burning teal eyes observing him from a distance, their owner wishing every single kind of horrible death for him.

Elsa went to the Head Counsellor. The man had already noticed the Queen's reactions to her suitors, and dreaded to talk to her.

"Your Majesty?"

"Who exactly is that man?" she nodded discreetly towards Jørgen.

"Crown Prince Jørgen, Your Majesty."

"_Crown_ Prince?"

"Yes, ma'am. First in line to the throne of his land."

"Why didn't I see him among your selections?" She tried to keep her voice casual.

"Well, ma'am, you said no one over ten years older than you. Prince Jørgen is thirteen years your senior."

"Thirteen?" He didn't really look _old_, but there was a definite air of maturity that made an absurd contrast with the men that had been presented to her. That was probably what seemed so strange about him, so different from the others, who looked like boys to her.

A group of diplomats approached Elsa, and tried to make some sort of conversation with her; she tried to be as polite as humanly possible but knew she was getting too exasperated. She looked around and her eyes met Jørgen's again. It was then that Anna couldn't take it anymore. She went Elsa with the perfect, wide-eyed face of innocence.

"Sister, could you help me out with something, please? I wouldn't bother you, but it's rather urgent." Anna knew Elsa would deny her nothing.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back."

Elsa accepted Anna's hand and followed her outside the ballroom, into the nearest available room. As soon as the door closed Anna was on her, kissing, touching, already untying her bodice.

Elsa tried to shake her off. "Anna, what the hell, wait, no!"

But Anna was deaf to Elsa's shock and pleas. Her hands went under Elsa's skirt and spread her thighs. At the same time, her lips attacked her sister's mouth and neck.

"Anna, wait, what, ouch, no, stop, Anna, damn, ouch, don't bite me!"

"One of those stupid men is going to marry you," growled the girl as she continued marking Elsa. "Let them see you, let them see you and know you belong to me. Because you're mine, Elsa, _mine_."

And Anna's hand was already between Elsa's legs. She slammed her sister against the hard wood of the door, feeding on her own jealousy and the adrenaline of a ballroom full of people not thirty steps away from them. Elsa's back hit the mahogany surface again and again, in time with Anna's ministrations.

"Anna, no, not against the door, they'll hear, they'll come, they'll know, they'll- right there, Anna, theretherethere, _there_, like that, yes, just like that, oh gods, don't stop, _yes_, harder, faster, harder, _harder_, yes, _Anna_!"

Elsa's mind exploded. She pulled Anna for a kiss so that her screams would be drowned in the redhead's mouth. Her nails sunk into Anna's shoulders while she kept screaming into her lips. Anna's moans soon joined her own, and they crashed against the door until Elsa's knees gave in. Anna held her body and looked into her eyes as they both panted into each other's lips. Elsa could only pray the music in the party had been loud enough to protect them.

While Elsa surrendered to Anna, Crown Prince Jørgen reflected on the night's events. He'd heard of her, of course. Who hadn't? There were many stories surrounding the Ice Queen of Arendelle. Young Elsa, who no one heard from during thirteen years and who all of a sudden was _everywhere_. The scandal created by last year's revelations still had some effects around; in fact he could swear that half the people in her party were just there for curiosity's sake, to get new gossip on the freak girl who had ice powers.

With the bits and pieces of information he had, he tried to picture her. Blonde, tall, ice powers, arrogant, bossy, reserved, glued to her sister, beautiful. A brilliant politician, a kind ruler, an unstable personality, an enigma. Everyone had their own version of Elsa, and it was about time he formed his own.

He hadn't been summoned to Elsa's husband auditions. Better that way: the Queen's list of requirements had already made its way around nearby kingdoms, and it was ridiculous. He was glad he wasn't a part of that absurd circus –if Queen Elsa was indeed the petulant, pampered, self-centred child she seemed to be, he wanted nothing to do with her. In fact, he hadn't even wanted to attend her party, but his father had business elsewhere and had sent him instead. Jørgen had walked into the ballroom ready to debunk the so-called ice goddess.

Whatever he had expected, it wasn't that. The Queen of Arendelle was soft-spoken, graceful. He quickly realized that the coldness she showed to everyone was a veil; when she had danced with her sister he'd gotten a glimpse of a much warmer personality. And gods, how could one single person be so beautiful? He thought that maybe that beauty was related to her ice powers, because there was no way such beauty could be normal. He felt the need to approach her, to talk to her, and see for himself who the real Elsa was. What he was finding that night baffled and enchanted him to no end.

He pictured her in his bed. It was a reflex; anyone who considered himself a man would have thought of that. When they danced, his hands had ached for more of her. Her dress was more revealing than any other he'd ever seen in a Queen, hugging the shapes of her body. Did she know the effect she had? She walked around carelessly, oblivious to the looks she got. He found himself desiring her like crazy. But he barely knew her, and from what he had heard she wasn't too prone to physical contact. The smallest mistake could make him end up as an ice statue.

After the waltz they had shared, Elsa had disappeared. She was back now, and seemed to be in a far better mood than earlier. There was a pretty blush on her cheeks, and she had let down the braid in her hairdo, which gave her a more youthful expression. Smiles came more easily to her now, as she went around talking to everyone. So pretty, and now so charming…

He needed to clear his thoughts, and so he sought the nearest possible distraction. There was a lot of noise outside the castle, and Jørgen realized it was the people of Arendelle, gathered to cheer their Queen. Elsa noticed, too, and for a moment her eyes filled with an incredible amount of warmth. He could tell she was very moved by the presence of her people. Elsa ordered for the gates to be opened, and walked out into the balcony. The cheering grew deafening. Elsa's smile lit up her whole face, and she gave a mini speech to thank everyone for sharing that moment with her.

"Now, are you ready?" she asked. The crowd roared.

Elsa raised her hands. A universe of glittering snow, ice, and frost erupted from her fingers, swirling and growing as it made its way all over the place. In seconds, the fountains had frozen, the walls were covered in complicated ice patterns, and the stone floor became an ice rink. A gigantic, shimmering snowflake still hung above the people, and when Elsa blew a kiss into the sky, the figure dissolved into a silver shower. The whole of Arendelle was clapping, chanting her name, a chorus of adoration for their Queen.

Elsa returned to the ballroom, still beaming, and quickly gave orders for food and music to be taken to the crowd. Elsa's sister hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, promptly declaring her 'the best monarch that ever ruled'. Jørgen found himself agreeing with the red-haired princess, and worse, envying her the kiss. No Queen or King had ever showed such love to their people. He had never seen anyone sweeter.

He made up his mind then. Elsa was special, both as a Queen and as a woman. He'd just met her that night, but he already knew he would never find anyone remotely like her in the whole planet. And he would do whatever it took to never leave her side. He was determined to marry Elsa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**::::::**

Next morning Elsa awoke with the first rays of sunlight. She got up and smiled at the redhead sleeping by her side, then put on a silk robe and ran back to her own room. It was usually she who spent the night with Anna, because she rose very early and could sneak around without being noticed. Anna was too heavy a sleeper, and they couldn't risk servants coming into Elsa's room to clean and arrange, and find Anna naked sleeping in Elsa's bed.

Once she was dressed for the day Elsa returned to Anna's room to pick up the clothes that were scattered all over the floor. She folded them neatly in two piles, her clothes and Anna's, and took her own so as not to leave any trace of her stay. Before leaving, she went to the bed and placed a kiss on Anna's forehead. The girl slept like a log, but even in sleep she smiled when she felt her touch. Elsa went downstairs for a light breakfast and then left. She walked north, almost to the North Mountain, and set herself for the morning's work.

Ever since the Great Thaw Elsa had decided to truly learn how to master her talent. After a lifetime of being terrified of losing control, she was determined to never be afraid of herself again. That is why every day she made sure she practiced how to manage her power, how to bend it to her will, and how to be certain that it would never betray her again. And she was glad she was doing this; the confidence she had gained from her daily sessions had allowed her to take the extra step with Anna. She had panicked at the idea of hurting her sister during intimacy, but the reassurance of knowing she could stay focused allowed her to please Anna like she deserved.

No one but Anna knew exactly where she went, or what she did when she left. The exact measure of her powers was something she wanted to keep as discreet as possible, just in case. She had dealt with enough treason for the moment.

Elsa began by warming up with a couple of snow figures and icicles. When she felt ready she breathed, and threw her arms forward. A blast of ice burst from her fingertips, settling like a small iceberg. She shook her arms again, and the iceberg was gone. Then she waved her hands and a whirlwind began to form. Her hand moved faster. _Grow, grow_, she commanded. The miniature tornado spun faster, and became enormous. It created a gust of freezing wind, and particles of ice fragmented, creating a blizzard. Elsa could barely see through her storm, but knew it was staying within the perimeter she had marked at the beginning. She could feel it now, feel her storm as if it was her own body. She moved her hand, and the whirl moved along: she made it descend, spin around her, zigzag through the trees, and split in half. Then, with a flick of her wrist, it was all gone. Elsa was panting with the effort, but she smiled. The first time, she had fainted.

After taking a minute to recover, she set out to work on the details of her talent. She created the rough shape of a tree –trunk, a few branches. Then, very carefully, she began designing the leaves and flowers, tiny petals of ice sprinkled with snowy dew. Thousands of leaves came out of her fingers, one by one, in delicate and unique patterns, until the tree was huge and luxurious. If the first exercise was about energy, this was all about focus and control. Elsa allowed herself a congratulatory smirk. Perhaps she would leave this one; it was too pretty.

At that moment she heard noises behind her. Footsteps, closer and closer. Elsa prepared for an attack. Instead, she saw familiar red hair, its owner beaming as she approached.

"Hey, Elsie!"

"Anna!" Elsa gasped. "Anna, what are you doing here? I could have hurt you."

"You could never hurt me." Anna's grin didn't falter for a moment.

"I have already hurt you before, more than once," said Elsa softly. Her eyes went from the white streak in Anna's hair that would never vanish, to the spot on her chest where a snowflake was permanently etched on her skin. "Please, Anna, be careful. You know I come all the way here so that I don't harm anyone by accident. And you come! You, of all people!"

Anna took Elsa's hands and kissed them. "Because I love you. And I trust you. Elsa, don't you see how strong you are? How capable you are of producing wonderful, extraordinary things at will? Elsa, you are amazing." Anna tucked a loose strand of hair behind Elsa's ear. She pecked her on the lips. "I know you're trying, and you're doing great. That is gorgeous." Anna gestured at the tree.

"No, _you_ are gorgeous." Elsa kissed her lovingly on the mouth.

Anna smiled. "Ready to go home, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. Why did you come here, anyway?"

"Because I'm hungry and I didn't want to have lunch without you."

:::::

Back in the palace, Jørgen had gathered all the courage he had and presented himself to visit Elsa. The warm reception he got from Counsellors and staff told him he would find the exact opposite in their Queen. He didn't have to wait long for her; soon they heard the front gates open, soft steps that could only be female, and Elsa appeared in the company of her sister. It would have been quite a normal thing, if the Queen hadn't been perched on Princess Anna's back. She looked like a beautiful golden monkey, with her arms and legs around her sister. The girls saw the men waiting for them and Jørgen could swear he heard them sigh, just as the Counsellors had groaned in exasperation when they had arrived. Elsa climbed off Anna's back, plucked a piece of grass from her dress, and stared at her audience as if nothing had happened.

"Gentlemen." She bowed to her Council, who returned the gesture, and then she addressed her visitor. "Prince Jørgen, I didn't know you were coming."

"Good morning, Your Majesty. I do apologize for coming so unexpectedly. I'm sure you will understand my reasons. I'm here to deliver your birthday presents."

She raised an eyebrow. "Servants and messengers do that. In fact, most of them already came yesterday, and they have delivered everything."

"Well, my gift is different, and I shall have no servant lay a hand upon it. Come with me, Your Majesty, and you will see it for yourself."

Elsa exchanged a look with Anna, unsure of what to do. The action didn't go unnoticed by him. Everyone had told him how close the girls were, and he knew that if he wanted to gain Elsa's favour he should first gain her sister's.

"You must be Princess Anna."

"Oh, yes," said Elsa. "I don't think you know each other. This is my sister Anna. Anna, this is Crown Prince Jørgen."

"Enchanted, Your Highness," he kissed her hand.

_So he's an heir, too. Another heir, and I'm still the spare. _Anna had hated Jørgen from the moment she first saw him, the night before. She hated him with her whole heart and soul. Seeing him there was like a kick in the guts, and it confirmed her worst fears: he was after her Elsa. When Elsa introduced them, Anna put together the best show of sophisticated grace and self-control she had ever produced. Apparently she failed, because Jørgen began to laugh.

"Blue eyes and scowls run in the family, I see." The small pout and mistrusting eyes were identical in both girls.

"Princess Anna also acts as the Queen's Right Hand and assists in all of Arendelle's affairs," a Counsellor offered, trying to give the royal duo some of the dignity they were so determined to ignore.

"Left Hand, actually," said Elsa, and flexed her fingers. "I'm left-handed. Therefore, Anna is my Left Hand." Against her will, Anna giggled.

"Well, Princess, you are surely doing an extraordinary job. All I've heard during my stay have been good things about how this kingdom is run."

_Already trying to win me over, the bastard_, Anna thought. "Thank you, sir. But it's Elsa who makes Arendelle so great."

Elsa rolled her eyes, secretly flattered. Then she became Queen again. "So, Prince Jørgen, what are your gifts?"

"Come with me." He gestured outside. Another challenge, just like their dance.

Elsa pursed her lips, still unconvinced, but her curiosity won. She took Anna's hand and began to walk. Immediately Gerda, who had tended to Anna since the Princess was a toddler, intervened.

"Your Grace, um, perhaps you would like to come and sort out the gifts? Your sister has received quite an amount of them this year and some might interest you." Gerda was appealing to the tendency the Queen and Princess had developed of claiming each other's stuff as their own.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other. It was obvious that they were being separated so that Elsa could be alone with Jørgen. The Queen considered the situation for a moment. She didn't want so much privacy with him, but insisting on keeping Anna by her side might be suspicious. She couldn't risk that.

"Go, Anna," she finally said. "There's something on my night table I need a little help with." _Let her find that box of chocolates and be a little happy for a while_. She gave Anna's hand a little squeeze for reassurance, and followed Jørgen to the garden.

Anna did her best to conceal her anger and accepted defeat with class and poise. She turned to a guard. "Follow them," she commanded. She wouldn't leave her sister completely alone with an unknown man.

Meanwhile, Jørgen led Elsa to her stables. She immediately noticed there was a stranger in them.

"Here it is," Jørgen told her. "This is for you."

Elsa stood before the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. Completely white, strong, with a gorgeous silvery mane that fell longer than the others'. The horse was very powerful, no doubt, but it had gentle eyes. It was a magnificent creature indeed.

Elsa couldn't help a gasp of admiration. "Gods," she murmured. "He's a beauty!"

"She's a girl, actually. A fine mare for a fine Queen." Jørgen stroked the mare. "I told you we had horses in my kingdom."

Elsa touched the horse's face. "This is too much. I cannot accept her."

"Please do. No one else could be better for her than you. She could be your friend. You seem to be in desperate need of a friend."

"Do not presume to know what I need, sir. You haven't even known me for a full day."

Annoyance flashed in Elsa's eyes, and Jørgen sought a way to calm her. He returned her attention to the mare. "Would you like to try her?"

For the first time, Elsa looked unsure. "I… I would love to, but… I'm afraid I'm not a very good rider," she admitted. "I never had much chance to practice outside. I'm getting better at it now, but I wouldn't want to hurt her. My sister, though, is very good. She can gallop, and jump fences and bushes. But I…"

"Don't be afraid, she's very noble," Jørgen reassured her. "Allow me to help you."

Elsa hesitated, but the desire to ride her new horse was too big. They took her outside, and Elsa marvelled at how she gleamed under the sunlight. Jørgen offered his hand to help Elsa up. She took it. Once again there was that weird sensation in both of them, the textures of their hands were so new and peculiar. He couldn't get enough of the creamy softness of Elsa's hands, while she was trying to decide whether she found the roughness of his unpleasant or not. Plus, their size and strength intimidated her a little…

When she was on the horse, it was obvious they were made for each other. Elsa adjusted well, and when the mare began trotting, both flowed effortlessly. Jørgen gave her a few pointers, but it was proved that her practice had paid off.

After a short tour around the stables Elsa descended. They guided the mare back, and Elsa brushed her, following Jørgen's tips. She was forced to admit that he knew more about pure-blood horses than anyone else in her palace,.

Jørgen watched Elsa, fascinated. Her movements were soft and graceful, but touched by the authority of a Queen. She was one of the strongest women he had ever met, but he was sure there was a side of her that could melt. He could tell by the tenderness with which she worked with the mare, and the affection she had for her sister. He remembered how she treated her people, too. Why, then, this need to cover it all up with such a show of coldness and pride?

"Why didn't you ever attend any parties?" he asked her. "You would have been the star. Where were you?"

"Locked up in my room." She didn't look at him as she answered.

"All the time?"

"Thirteen years."

"_Thirteen years?_ All alone? _Why_?"

"I… That does not concern you, Your Grace." A shadow crossed Elsa's face. She put the brush back and wrapped her arms around her torso. There was a strange kind of hurt in her that made him regret every word he'd spoken.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Doesn't matter. We should probably go back."

"Elsa, please-"

"It doesn't matter. Let's not talk about it anymore. And do not call me Elsa, sir." She paused, and then her voice was kinder. "Thank you very much for the horse. It is the best gift I have ever received."

Elsa made her way back to the palace, with Jørgen following behind. The girl became more fascinating by the second. _Who are you really, Elsa? What are you hiding? What made you like this? What are you so afraid of?_

:::::::

"Very well, Your Majesty, have you made up your mind?"

"Yes. I'll have none of them."

This time the Council couldn't help the groans as Elsa rejected all suitors in one stroke.

"Your Majesty, you must decide. We have followed your instructions and criteria. The suitors that were presented all comply with every specification you made. We beg you, do not make this process unnecessarily difficult."

"You are the ones complicating everything with your insistence. I need time. This is a very important decision for me."

"Ma'am, please, there is no time. The political future of Arendelle rests in this union."

"All the more reason to think it through with utmost care."

"By the gods, this isn't care, this is a whim! The kingdom cannot depend on the tantrums of a girl!"

Silence fell. Elsa placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, for she was already getting on her feet with a rather dangerous look. It was Elsa who stood up instead, and began walking slowly around the table. With every step, a thin layer of frost began spreading over every surface.

"May I remind you, gentlemen," she began, "that I spent thirteen years imprisoned because of direct advice from some of you. I would also like to point out, for perhaps you didn't notice, that I was eight years old at the time said imprisonment began, and that from that moment on I had no contact with the exterior at all. Thirteen years, milords, crucial years in any person's development. But I had no tutors, no advisors, not even my own sister." Elsa had completed the walk around, and now stopped to place a kiss on Anna's head. Then she started walking again. "Now I wonder, how can a girl mature properly without any guidance whatsoever? I had my parents for a while, and then even they were gone. I was the loneliest child. How was I supposed to grow up adequately to meet the selflessness that is now expected of me? Oh, I understand, the choosing of my husband is none of my business. It is I who night after night will be ridden like an animal by the man, and it is I who will bear him children, but I should have no saying about who I will give my life, kingdom, and body to. I'm supposed to shut up and take it!" Her shout echoed like a whip. "Well, I'm very sorry, but I refuse to be used like a puppet _again_. I won't stand by it. I deeply regret that this displeases you, but what can you expect from someone who was locked away from the world since she was eight? There can't be much left… except the tantrums of a girl. And unfortunately for you, milords, that girl is your Queen."

Without further word, Elsa reached for Anna's hand and they left. Elsa headed out, to the gardens, and by her fast steps and the trembling of her hand Anna knew what was coming. She found a group of bushes and quickly took Elsa behind them. They arrived just in time.

"Elsa, come on, stay with me. Elsa, please." Anna's pleas were tinted with urgency.

But Elsa was shaking from head to toe now, and had pressed her hand to the sides of her head. Her breath came out in shallow gasps. Anna stroked Elsa's hair, and tried to shake her lightly to make her react.

"Elsa, you were great in there, you hear me? Wonderful, perfect! You left them speechless. You looked so beautiful and powerful and regal. Elsa, please, you have to focus."

Elsa kept mumbling and trembling, apparently unaware of Anna's words. "They don't care about me… nobody cares… nobody…"

"I do. Elsa, you know I care. I love you more than anything, more than my own life. You mean the world to me. I care about you. I love you."

Finally, after endless minutes, Elsa's breath settled. For the first time, she looked at Anna, and hugged her as tightly as she could.

"I'm sorry. It keeps happening. I've tried, you know that. I'm sorry."

"I know, Elsie. No one works harder than you. I will always be right here by your side."

"Even if I don't deserve it?"

"Especially because you _think_ you don't deserve it." Anna kissed Elsa, a loving, deep long kiss. When she sensed that Elsa was getting a bit too recovered, she stopped. "Now, how about we go see Crystal, and you show me your progress?"

Anna and Elsa kept themselves entertained with Crystal, the mare that had been Jørgen's gift, until Elsa felt strong enough to return. Looking at the Queen, no one would have guessed. And no one did.

Next morning, Elsa was fully healed and working in her office as usual. Her party had left a ton of paperwork to deal with in the name of public relations. Elsa was given the full list of presents she had received that year, so that she could write thank-you notes with actual knowledge about who had sent what. It was tedious work, but she insisted on it, knowing that people would like to know they were taken into account and remembered personally. She read about each present: what it was, which kingdom had sent it, who were the monarchs of that land. Already there was a mark on those gifts Anna had claimed for herself. Elsa read the list to make sure everything was correct and, quite frankly, to find out about some of them.

As she scanned the parchment something caught her attention. The name of Jørgen's kingdom was there (though his own wasn't; it was his father's instead), but the gifts were different. There were sacks of coffee, the kingdom's specialty, as well as a dress and jewellery. Crystal wasn't enlisted. She checked for additional notes about her on the paper, but there were none.

_This wasn't a gift from kingdom to kingdom_, Elsa realized. _This was a gift from him to me. Why? What does he want?_

She didn't have much time to wonder. There was a knock on her door.

"You have a visitor, ma'am," a servant announced.

_Oh, not now, I want to be done by noon and this is already taking forever. _"Really? Who?"

"Crown Prince Jørgen, ma'am."

What should she do? She needed to work, but it would look extremely impolite to refuse to see him. There were a few things she needed to clear out with him, yet she felt unsure about how she should approach the matter. Jørgen was very different from the men she was used to dealing with, and she still hadn't figured out exactly how to act around him. He made her rather uncomfortable. But sooner or later she would have to face him, better to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Let him in," she ordered. _And may the gods help me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**:::::::::**

Jørgen came into her office. Elsa flinched internally at the invasion of her private space.

"Your Grace," she said. "It is apparently becoming customary for you to show up unexpectedly."

He bowed. "I do apologize, Your Majesty. But, like last time, I trust my reasons will justify my actions."

"What do you want?"

"This is something very important for me, and, I'll admit, rather strange. I never thought I would come to this," he said, stroking his beard. "Weird, the tricks that life can play on us, and how the most incredible things happen in the most unexpected of places, and moments."

She interrupted him. "Listen, I'm really busy, so anything you have to say please be quick."

"Fine. Marry me."

Elsa looked up. "What?"

"Marry me. You are looking for a husband, so here you go. I will be that husband."

She chuckled and continued writing. "You're funny."

"I'm damn serious. I'm proposing to you."

Elsa finally raised her head. He smiled, but there was an intensity to his eyes she had never seen before.

"What?" she repeated.

"You've heard me. I want you to be my wife. Look, it's a good deal. I am heir to my own kingdom, I won't interfere with yours. I will treat you well. I will serve Arendelle. I will treat you like a princess."

"I'm a Queen."

"You know what I mean. No one will ever take care of you the way I will. No one else knows how to treat a woman like you. You will be my everything. Marry me."

His voice had become darker, deeper, and now Elsa was getting a funny feeling in her stomach. While he was speaking he had walked towards her, and now he leaned over her desk. "Marry me," he repeated.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"And why don't you want to? Tell me one good reason why you don't want to marry me."

"Because… because I don't. That should be more than enough reason."

He laughed. "You know I'm a good option for you. I'm exactly what you need. Not a stupid young boy, not a decrepit old thing. I'm a man. You need that, a man, one who knows exactly what you're worth and what you need. A man who won't look at you with fear, pity, or condescendence, a man who knows how to cherish you in the morning and how to love you at night. A man who will understand you and adore you. Who else could do that? Who?"

_Anna. She loves me like no one else could._ "You think too highly of yourself, sir."

"Yes, I do, and I think too highly of you as well. We're a match, we can't be with any of those silly boys or silly girls out there. There's nothing we wouldn't be able to do together. Marry me."

"I… I cannot answer right now. Give me time to think." Elsa stood up and turned her back to him, to keep away from his piercing eyes.

"Whatever you prefer," she heard him say from behind. "You can say yes right now, or you can say yes in two weeks, a month, a year. But you will say yes. I will return tomorrow."

The door closed, and Elsa collapsed in her chair. She breathed heavily. That had been… She noticed that a thin layer of ice had begun to spread around her –the chair, the desk, the rug. _Calm yourself, control yourself. He's not worth it._ Once she was able to make the ice vanish she returned to work, as if nothing had happened. She tried to push away the fact that he would be back the next day, and focused on her tasks. When a new visitor was announced, she almost feared it was him again, unwilling to wait.

"The Ice Master and Deliverer, Your Majesty."

_Oh, it's Kristoff. Thank the gods_. She let him in, and had never felt happier to see him. The chance to talk with someone who wasn't Anna, Jørgen, or her own conflicted self was enormously refreshing.

"Kristoff," she smiled warmly.

"Your Maj- I mean, Elsa," stammered the boy. He still couldn't get used to the familiarity with which the Queen treated him.

"I'm afraid Anna isn't home right now. Who knows why, but she wanted to go to the market. I suppose she's still there."

"It's not Anna I came for. I wanted to talk to you."

"Me? About what?"

"Well, about Anna. She told me that you and that prince are," here he couldn't help a laugh as he made quotation marks in the air, "'growing too damn close'."

"Maybe," she said, and there was no joy in her tone. "He came this morning and… proposed to me."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "But what about…?"

"I haven't said anything yet. I told him I needed time. And I do. Kristoff, you know I must marry, and you know I don't want to. Anna is sacred to me and it kills me that I'm being forced to betray her in this way. There's no way out of this, but I can't do it. I honestly have no idea what to do right now."

Elsa opened the doors to her balcony and motioned for Kristoff to follow her. It was a small space just outside her office, but the fresh air would clear her mind. Elsa had always had trouble thinking properly inside closed spaces. She leaned against the stone and bit her lip. Kristoff couldn't help but admire what a gorgeous girl she was.

"Do you know anything about Jørgen?" she asked. "I mean, you were very helpful with the others. Maybe you have some information that might help me?"

"He actually has a great reputation. He will be king, and has been educated that way, just like you. He has a pretty strong sense of honour. People in his kingdom like him, and I've never heard of any truly ugly thing that he has done."

"Women?"

"There have been a few. Nothing too serious."

When Elsa made a face, Kristoff decided to clear a point. "Elsa, you can't demand something you're not willing to give yourself. Maybe he's had a relationship before. So have you. And, honestly, will you break up with Anna after you marry him?"

Elsa didn't answer. The thought hadn't even occurred to her. She'd always known that days would be for her husband, and nights would be for Anna. The idea of ending the relationship with her precious redhead had never crossed her mind. Yet she was demanding total fidelity from the man who had proposed to her. She realized how unfair she was.

"Anna hates him."

"Of course. You know she hates everyone who gets close to you. Understand her, don't _you_ hate _me_? You know Anna and I are only friends, we made that clear a long time ago, but you still worry when you see me. Am I wrong?"

Elsa pursed her lips and said nothing.

"There you go. She's jealous, and if you were in her position you would be, too. It can't be helped. But you have to do this, Elsa, and I don't think you'll find anyone better than this Jørgen guy. He's good-looking. He's kind to you. He's kind to Anna. Women aside, he meets all your requirements: status, bloodline, activities, interests. He doesn't drink or gamble, those women he's had have been kept discreetly, and they have no complain about him. He's only thirteen years older than you. I've heard of girls, royals and commoners, who have had to marry men old enough to be their fathers or grandfathers. He will make you happy, Elsa. Accept him, you won't regret it."

"But Anna…"

"She will have to understand. I bet she does already, but you know how she is, she won't give up without a fight. In the end, she loves Arendelle as much as you do, and knows that this is the best for its protection."

Elsa was still unconvinced. "He seems nice right now, but what if he turns out to be something completely different? What if he tries to hurt me, or Anna?"

Kristoff's answer was rotund. "Elsa, he is not Hans."

Elsa was momentarily silenced; she hadn't imagined her fear was so easy to see. Then she ran a hand through her silvery blonde hair and groaned. "I just really, _really_ don't want to do this. No one seems to realize it's the rest of _my_ _life_ we're talking about."

"You haven't given yourself a chance yet. What if you like him? What if you manage to be friends with him? You'll have babies, aren't you excited about that? Most women I've met are quite happy to be mothers, even if their husbands aren't what they expected. I bet Anna would be delighted if you had a baby."

"She already asked to be its godmother," Elsa admitted.

"There you go. Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe it will be good. Just give yourself a chance. You really deserve to be happy. Look, I'll talk to Anna, if you want."

Elsa's eyes were hopeful. "Would you do that?"

"Sure. It will help you both. And next time that poor guy comes to see you, don't be so harsh on him. I really think there's potential in that union."

Elsa laughed. "Potential. We shall see. Thank you so much, Kristoff. It's always nice to talk with someone new… especially if he lives with love experts."

Kristoff laughed with her. "Happy to be of service."

Elsa accompanied him to the road back to the mountains. When she returned, a servant was waiting for her.

"Your Majesty, this just arrived for you."

"What is it?"

It was the biggest flower arrangement she had ever seen. They were all roses, red roses blooming luxuriously. Though enormous, the arrangement still looked tasteful.

"The messenger wouldn't tell who sent them, but they seem to be harmless."

Elsa looked very carefully into the mass of flowers. Sure enough, a card was hidden among the petals. No name, no coat of arms, nothing, just two words: _Marry me._

Elsa barely slept that night. She looked at her Anna, so beautiful and pure. She couldn't live without Anna. What could she do? What should she do? Though Anna slept, Elsa leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you more than anyone else. Always. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Elsa, just sleep already," the redhead mumbled.

::::::::

Next morning, as promised, Jørgen returned.

"Did you get my flowers?"

"Yes."

"You're welcome."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. He laughed.

"Here. For you. I took my chances with a guess."

He gave her a box. Elsa opened it and found chocolates. The very kind she liked most: milk chocolate with no filling –just pure, solid, good chocolate. She cursed him.

"So, have you considered what I told you yesterday?"

"Yes. And my answer is still no."

"Why? Can't you see? Or is it that you don't want to see?"

"Don't question me, sir. I am aware of what I do, and the reasons behind it. I have decided, and I ask you to respect that decision." With all the pain in her heart, she gave him the box of chocolates. "Here, take these. It wouldn't be appropriate for me to accept them. You can take your flowers, too. My answer is still no."

"Please, think about it. What are you going to do? You must pick someone. Will you wait until there's so much pressure and so little time that you have no choice but to take the first man who shows up, or will you open that golden, stubborn little head of yours and accept that this is exactly what you need?"

"Do not insult me!"

"I'm not insulting you! I'm trying to help you! I'm here, not because I 'think too highly of myself', but because I know that you and I could create something really important. Don't think about feelings if you don't want to, just try to visualize what our alliance could do. I don't mean our countries, I mean _us_, as people. There is so much that we could do! We're fighters, we're strong spirits, and we're not blinded by the world we live in, because we have seen it for what it is. You won't find a better husband than me, the same way I won't find a better wife than you. I have found you, and I will never let you go."

With that, he got down on one knee.

"Wait, what…?"

But he gave her no time. "Here," he said. He reached into his pocket and produced a delicate ring with a single diamond.

_He has a ring! _She took it from him and examined it closely.

"It's Arendelle gold," she finally said.

"Uh, yeah. I bought it last night at a jeweller shop. I hope you don't mind my buying your local products, but I really wanted to do this as soon as possible, and a trip to my land to get a ring from there would have taken too long. But here you have it, a formal, old-fashioned proposal. Marry me, please. Marry me."

"I…"

"I will respect you. I will honour you. I will make you happy. I promise I will never hurt you in any way. We will have strong, healthy children with your gorgeous face, children with your hair and my eyes."

Elsa tapped the floor. "Better the other way around. My eyes and your hair. Having my hair would mean that they have my powers, too."

Jørgen beamed. "Does that mean…? Will you marry me?"

Elsa closed her eyes. Kristoff's words sounded in her head again, mixed with everything Jørgen had said. _Maybe it won't be so bad. It certainly could be worse than him. There's only one way to stop the pressure._ "Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Jørgen took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "Thank you," he murmured. He rose, and tried to touch her face. She quickly jumped back. Jørgen only grinned like a child on Spring Festival Day and darted out of the palace. Unknown to Elsa, there went the happiest man on Earth.

Now she had to tell Anna. Elsa had kept Jørgen's first visit from her, not wanting to worry her until she had made a final decision. She had, and so the moment had arrived to break her sister's heart.

"Anna…" she began.

"Yes?"

"Anna, Jørgen came this morning. We talked, and he… he… he proposed to me."

Elsa's face was full of shame and mortification. Anna understood. "You said yes."

Elsa nodded. "I'm so sorry." She caressed her sister's hair and cheeks. "You don't seem too surprised," she noted.

Anna smiled sadly. "Did you really think I didn't know? That I didn't know, from the second he laid eyes on you, that he was the one? And, honestly Elsa, did you think I didn't see the flowers?"

Tears pooled in Elsa's eyes. "I'm so sorry," she repeated.

"Shh, don't be. We knew it was coming, and it's not your fault. We'll work it out. When will this be?"

"I don't know yet. I've called a meeting tonight to plan it."

And all of a sudden, Anna launched herself at Elsa, and wrapped her arms around her. Elsa hugged her back. No words were necessary between them; each knew just how shattered the other's heart was.

It was then that Anna noticed the ring. She took Elsa's hand to have a better look.

"Arendelle gold… He tries to take you with our own gold. Well, better that way. My claim on this ring is stronger than his."

"Your claim on _me_ is stronger than his. You will always be the only one for me, little duck. Always."

:::::::

It took a lot for Elsa to persuade Anna of attending the meeting. The princess refused to even acknowledge Jørgen's existence anymore. Sweet words, promises of chocolate, begging, yet Anna wouldn't give in. Elsa had to use extreme measures to convince her. She put her arms around Anna's torso, holding her tight from behind, and mixed coos in her ear with kisses on her neck.

"Do you know what I'm going to do with you tonight? You're going to take all this off for me. I'm going to make you scream, Anna, you will beg me to stop and you will beg me to go on. I'm going to do many things to you, little Princess, many things, and you will just _love_ each one of them. But only if you come downstairs for the meeting. Will you come, my love, hm?"

Blushing and breathless, Anna had no choice but to let Elsa drag her wherever she wanted. When they arrived, Jørgen was already there. They sat across him, letting the entire Council between them. As usual, they held hands under the table.

"Ladies, gentlemen," began the Head Counsellor, who for the first time looked as if he was actually capable of producing a smile. "We are here to discuss a matter of great importance. Queen Elsa has accepted Prince Jørgen's proposal of marriage."

Some Counsellors weren't able to hide their relief. Formalities were spoken, about the joining of two kingdoms and the prosperity wished for the upcoming years. Then it was time for the petition itself. Elsa felt a knot in her throat; her father should have been there to give her hand.

"Well, Princess," Jørgen said to Anna, "it seems that you are the person to ask. Will you give me your sister's hand in marriage, and your blessing for the union?"

It was mere protocol, Anna was perfectly aware. Unlike herself, Elsa didn't need anyone else's permission to marry; they were asking her out of tradition and courtesy. That's why she simply swallowed back the _hell no_ that was already in her lips, and forced a smile.

"Of course. I wish you both great happiness."

"Thank you. I believe everything has been done accordingly, then."

_Done it is_, Elsa thought, and a hollow feeling settled in her stomach. _It's a loveless marriage,_ she told herself, _a union of pure interest. A contract of slavery for the protection of Arendelle. It will keep Anna safe, too. There will be less suspicion about us if I'm married._

After the brief exchange Elsa began to set her terms for the marriage.

"Listen," she said. "I'm not going anywhere, it's you who comes to live in Arendelle. You will not be addressed as 'King', but as 'Prince Consort'. Should anything happen to me, it's my sister who steps up as Queen. You return to your land. Should anything happen to my sister-"

"Look, I'm not here to murder you and steal your throne, if that's what you fear. I'm not a power-hungry villain, or anything like that."

_Elsa, he is not Hans._ "Right. I'm sorry. I just want to be very clear."

"So do I. Anyway, when will the wedding be?" Jørgen asked.

"I don't know, a couple of months, maybe?"

"Ma'am, how about a couple of weeks?" a Counsellor offered.

"So soon? I don't think it will be enough time to have everything ready."

"Well, some preparations have already been made, since you agreed to meet your suitors at the party. The rest won't take too long."

_Gods, they truly cannot wait. They are the real brides here. _"Are you sure? In that case… Let's say three weeks, just to be on the safe side. We just said goodbye to a lot of people, and as soon as they get home they will find out they have to come back again. We should give them time to catch a breath."

"As you wish, Your Majesty. Three weeks."

Jørgen sighed contently. "Well, now that you're all set, let's discuss _my_ terms for this marriage."

"Wait, what?" It honestly hadn't occurred to Elsa that Jørgen would have terms of his own.

"I will take two weeks every three months to visit my kingdom. In the event of my father's death, I will take my crown, but you, milady, will be known as Princess Consort. I will not take part in any of Arendelle's royal and political activities, and I request the same from you towards my land."

"Granted. Anything else?"

"Since I will manage my affairs from Arendelle, I would like time and an appropriate space to work."

"Granted."

"Thanks. Any other requirements from you, Your Majesty?"

There was more, but Elsa needed privacy to talk about it. "Gentlemen, Prince Jørgen and I need to go over some last details. Alone." There was no way she was discussing intimate matters in front of those men. Her Council rolled eyes and huffed, but left without protests. She cupped Anna's face. "You too, snowflake."

Anna looked at her in surprise. Elsa stroked her hand under the table and finally she rose and left. Once it was only she and Jørgen in the room, she continued. Looking at him from all the way across the table, she voiced her deepest concerns.

"You should not expect us to, um, share a bedroom more often than strictly necessary. You will have your own chambers."

He chuckled. "'Strictly necessary'? Care to elaborate, Your Majesty?"

"Well, you know that a lot of this marriage goes around the fact that I need an heir to my throne. That's kind of the whole point. Therefore, as soon as, uh, I conceive, we will have no further need to, er, to…"

"I understand."

"Good. Like I said, you will have a space of your own, of course adequate to your position and needs." Then she announced something she had decided after realizing that if she wouldn't give Anna up, she couldn't be so strict with him. "Another thing: if you have any… lady friends, I don't mind. I am aware that I might not fully satisfy you, so I won't stop you from finding pleasure elsewhere. But any contact with them must be handled with extreme discretion, outside the palace. I won't be laughed at by my own people."

Jørgen looked serious for the first time since the meeting started. "There are no 'lady friends'. And I wouldn't dream of insulting you in such a way in your own kingdom."

Elsa didn't know what to say to that. Any man, royal or not, would love to have his wife's permission to fool around at will, yet this one was throwing it out the window as if it was an insult. _Surely he must have a lover? Please, let him have one, otherwise how could I justify my being with Anna?_ "Whatever. If the situation ever presents itself, that's what we will do."

"It won't. Maybe I should ask, do _you_ have any guy friends?"

"Of course not! That's not what I meant when I said that!"

"Well, all the better. I don't think I could be as understanding about it as you seem to be. If you don't mind, I would like to come back tomorrow, to go over a few details of the ceremony and reception. We shouldn't leave all the planning to those old crows. They're having way too much fun." Elsa felt a laugh betray her. Jørgen smiled when he saw it. "Everything is set then. It's an honour to be engaged to you, Your Majesty."

She rolled her eyes. "You can call me Elsa. If we're going to be husband and wife titles won't be necessary."

"So be it. You can call me Jørgen, if you want. Then let me rephrase: it's an honour to be engaged to you, Elsa."

He said her name slowly, delicately. She liked how it sounded. Before she could give it more thought, she went outside, where her Council and Anna pretended they weren't trying to eavesdrop. Anna quickly put a hand on her shoulder, as if to take her back. Once again, like when she had accepted his proposal, Jørgen raised his hand towards her; he was trying to touch her cheek. But, like that time, she stepped back, away from him. She saw the brief flash of disappointment in his eyes, quickly replaced by a courteous smile.

"See you tomorrow, Elsa."

How did he manage to say her name like that?

Elsa dispatched Council and staff, already dreading the next morning; surely all of Arendelle would know about the engagement before the sun was up. She pushed the thought out of her mind. She had a promise to keep, the promise she had made to Anna before the meeting. And, indeed, the Queen of Arendelle got to hear her name a thousand more times that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**:::::::**

Just as Elsa had predicted, it was a matter of hours before the news had spread to every corner of Arendelle. People were happy and excited for her and for the wedding, which left her with a bittersweet taste. Whenever she looked at the growing pile of notes, gifts, and little demonstrations of support from the Arendellers she felt like she was being punched in the heart.

Jørgen had been visiting them every day, to discuss details of the wedding with Elsa and polish their terms for the rest of their marriage. That morning, though, his interest was different. He'd be marrying Elsa in two days, and yet she was still a mystery, perhaps a bigger mystery now than when they'd first met. He was clueless about the woman he would share the rest of his life with. There was only one person who could clear his doubts. His daily visits had let him know that Elsa was usually gone for the first hours of the morning, and that's when he showed up to talk to Princess Anna.

"Your Grace? I was wondering if I could have a word with you, privately."

"What about?" For such a sweet-looking girl, Elsa's sister had very dry manners. The mistrust in her eyes was immense. "My sister isn't here."

"Exactly. I want, no, I need to talk to you about Elsa. Please."

One day, Jørgen would try to find out why this little thing hated him so much. But right now, he was content enough to see her get up and make him follow her to the gardens.

"Everything here happens in the gardens," he commented.

"Walls have ears in this place. Outside we can have the privacy you want."

As she sought a spot far enough from the castle Jørgen tried to find the right words to soften her.

"Princess, please."

She sighed. "You can call me Anna. If you're gonna be my brother-in-law titles won't be necessary."

Jørgen smiled; those were practically the same words Elsa had used. The girls were very alike, both in appearance and attitude. It was maybe only Anna's more prominent freckles, and the obviously contrasting shades of hair colour, that could tell them apart. That, and that the Princess was definitely livelier, more spontaneous than her sister. There was the point of what Jørgen needed to talk about.

"Here, I brought this for you." He gave her a package, beautiful wrapping paper adorned with colourful ribbons.

Anna took the package and unwrapped it. It was a pretty porcelain doll, all dressed up as if for a party.Jørgen had heard someone complain about the amount of dolls the girl still kept in her room and thought it would make a nice gift for her. Anna looked at the doll, and then at him.

"Why are you trying to bribe me?"

He laughed; she had been quick to see through his plans. Just like Elsa, Anna could guess the meaning behind courtesies, and wasn't blinded by them. _She's beautiful,_ Jørgen noted, _very beautiful and smart._ He thought of his younger brother, close to Anna's age. Though he was a good boy, he spent too much time hidden in the shadows of libraries, and his shyness was becoming a worry in the family. _Someone like Anna would do wonders for him, her spirit is exactly what he needs._ Yes, when the time came for Elsa to find someone to marry Anna, he'd make sure to put Astor's name forward.

"Don't see it as bribery," he tried to amend. "It's a symbol of peace and goodwill between you and me. Look, I know we've barely spoken, and I don't think you like me very much, but I need your help."

"What is it?"

"During these days that I have interacted with Elsa, I've noticed that she's… well, troubled. Let me explain. There's something hurting her, constantly hurting her, and I think it prevents her from truly enjoying what she has. She seems fine one moment, but then there's this sort of, I don't know, _shadow_ on her face, and she isn't so calm anymore. She looks anxious and scared. I don't know why, and I need to understand that, understand her. Otherwise our relationship will fail, and she'll be more miserable by the second. Anna, she's your sister, you know her better than anyone, please tell me what is going on. I beg you to tell me, what's the problem with Elsa?"

Anna's pretty face was suddenly marked by anger. "Any issues you have with my sister, you should discuss them directly with her. I'm not going to betray Elsa's feelings or thoughts."

She crossed her arms, done with the discussion. But he insisted. "Talking to her was the first thing I tried. You can imagine how well she took it. I need to know what the problem is, so that I can help her. She'll never tell me, and you're the only person in the world that I can rely on."

Anna couldn't help but see his point; Elsa was the most closed person she'd ever met. But she stayed loyal. "Why should I tell you? Why are you so determined to find her weaknesses? Just leave her alone, Jørgen, the more you try to dig where you're not supposed to, the worse it will be for all of us."

"Anna, please believe me," here he stopped walking, and looked straight into Anna's eyes. "I want to make her happy. She deserves that. A creature as extraordinary as her deserves every joy in the world. Help me do that, Anna, help me make your sister happy."

Anna tapped the grass with her foot and thought. She didn't want to talk about something so painful, but Jørgen's words made sense. Elsa would definitely suffer more if he didn't know how to deal with her. The gods had seen how very sensitive Elsa could be, and to think of her going through even more pain was unbearable. Much as she hated this man and wanted to see him fail, Elsa's wellbeing was above everything.

"Alright," she sighed. "Listen, I'm going to give you the big picture, only so that you don't go ask her something that might hurt her. You didn't hear it from me."

"Thank you, Anna."

The girl struggled with words for a little while. She clutched her new doll and gritted her teeth before she could begin to tell the story.

"Elsa was born with her powers. She loved them, and so did I. She could do such pretty things, she was so unique! One day, when we were little, we were playing and there was an accident with them, and I- I got hurt." Anna inadvertently tugged at her white strand. "After the accident Elsa lost control over her powers and so she was considered a danger to herself and others. Our parents were scared it would get worse, so they separated us and locked her in her room. She was eight years old at the time. They never let her out. She never talked to anyone, didn't even see anyone. Not even me." _Especially me._

It had been one of the worst days of her life, when she and Elsa visited the trolls and she got her memories back. Remembering everything meant she understood Elsa for the first time, she understood the true extent of Elsa's sacrifice, and it was the worst pain she had ever felt. Elsa had put herself through hell and back to keep her safe, and yet Anna had shouted at her that she knew nothing about love. "This went on for years, even after our parents died. Thirteen years in total. The day of her coronation was her first time out since then. I mean, of course she could leave sometimes, but that was the first time she was out, _out._"

Jørgen stared at her, horrified. "Your own parents did that to her?"

"They were trying to protect us. It's not their fault that they got it all wrong."

"But she was a baby! How could they hurt her so much?"

"That is not for you to judge, sir. They did what they thought was the best. And in any case, our parents are dead. Anyway, so on the night of her coronation we had an argument. It was all because of me, I pushed her too hard and she snapped. Her powers came to light and she fled. You probably have heard this part already. I went out to look for her, and between the search and her winter and that my fiancé turned out to be a murderous scheming sociopath, we almost got killed. Somehow, we made it out of the whole mess relatively fine. And ever since then, we have been trying to start over and repair the damage. There's still a lot of healing to be done. Elsa is trying, gods, she's trying so hard, but she's still frail. That's why I'm telling you this. Please, be patient and understanding with her. Mind your own business, don't ask her questions, don't pry, respect her space. I don't want my sister to be hurt again."

"Thank you, Anna, really. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'm doing it for her. Keep that always in mind. You've always had it easy with women, I can tell. Your looks, your influence, whatever. But Elsa is different, she's actually got a brain, and she has me. My sister might be the one with the ice powers, but if you ever, ever make her cry or hurt her in any way, it's me you should worry about."

"I'm already terrified of you."

"Mock me as much as you want, but you'll see I'm serious. Now, pay attention. This is important. No one knows about this, and I don't even know why I'm telling you, but if you ever open your mouth I'll skin you alive before Elsa has the chance to freeze the hell out of you. You see, sometimes Elsa has… crises."

"Crises?"

"Nervous crises. Panic attacks, I don't know. Something triggers her, a word, a memory, anything. It hurts her to remember stuff. If she feels there's one coming she'll try to get somewhere safe. So far she's succeeded. I'm always with her when that happens and I can deal with it, but if it ever comes and I'm not there, as soon as you notice, take her where no one can see her and do anything you need to keep her focused. I don't know to what extent she can stay in control of her powers while she's like this, and she could hurt herself. The crises don't last too long, and luckily happen less often now, but you should be prepared. Do not talk to her about it, ever. Do not tell anyone about it, ever. You have to be aware of this because sooner or later you'll have to be there for her, but it's her life and her privacy."

"Don't worry, Anna. I'll take care of her."

"I have to worry. We only have each other."

"Now she will have me, too."

_Ah, yes, she will. Why, gods, why did you send him? We were so happy!_ Anna wanted to tell him everything, to tell him that if he really wanted to help he should call off the wedding, go back to his kingdom, leave Elsa in peace. She needed time for herself, and his forced presence would probably undo all the progress they had made so far. Elsa didn't love him, couldn't he see? Anna was about to enlighten him when she spotted her sister, coming towards them.

Elsa wore a red dress, with wide skirts and long sleeves but also with a v-shaped neckline that went all the way between her breasts, almost until the end of that bone which connected her ribs. Her hair was rolled up and adorned with tiny pieces of ice that looked like diamonds under the sun. _She'll be the death of me_, Anna thought. Desire and passion put aside, Anna felt terribly proud of her sister whenever she looked so gorgeous. This was the real Elsa, no longer encased in gloves and turtlenecks, she was now aware of her beauty, and happy to show it off. She glowed, she ruled, and Anna was about to burst with love for her.

There was a puzzled look on Elsa's face, however. Jørgen knew they always met after eleven, what was he doing there so early? And with Anna?

"I came to see whether you would like to go for a ride," he explained before Elsa could ask. "I brought my horse and I was thinking you could practice with your mare. Then I found your sister, and since I remember your telling me she's a good rider I was thinking that maybe I could challenge her to a race."

Elsa looked at her with affection. "Anna is an extraordinary rider, and a very good teacher as well. She's giving me lessons."

"Well then, maybe then I will challenge _you_ to that race."

Elsa laughed. "I want to see you try."

Elsa and Jørgen rode around the gardens and a nearby meadow. The view from there reached all of Arendelle's fields and hills. They dismounted to get a better look. In the distance, Elsa could spot the North Mountain, where her castle still stood after she had repaired it. She knew she would always feel more at home in that ice palace than in any other place in the world, and silently lamented that she'd had to come back. _They dragged me back, unconscious. But I will return one day, and this time it will be for good. _

Her gaze was fixed on the gleaming castle. Jørgen's voice interrupted her.

"When we have children, we will teach them to ride in these mountains."

_Our children_, Elsa realized_. My children._ The concept felt weird to Elsa, but not entirely strange. She had thought about motherhood many times and, curiously enough, though she despised the idea of marriage she did see herself as a mother.

She wasn't sure whether she wanted them to have her powers. Although she knew firsthand how difficult it was to deal with them, a side of her wanted the talent to go on. It was a beautiful thing, after all. And Elsa was perfectly aware that a big part of her problems had been because of how she was treated. If she'd been given a little understanding, nothing would have happened. She was the Ice Queen, but all she had ever longed for in those thirteen years of confinement was a little warmth. _I would never lock up my children. I would never let them grow up thinking they're monsters_. She yearned for that chance, the opportunity to prove how someone with her powers wasn't a danger to anyone if given the proper care.

Now, the idea of raising her children brought a more immediate worry to her mind: the actual making of said children. Elsa wasn't a virgin, of course, and the subtleties of physical love weren't a secret to her, but she still felt terrified. Years ago, when she turned fifteen, her mother had instructed her. Elsa had been told everything she needed to know for the time of her wedding, not only in terms of duty but also of pleasure. Her mother had said that she didn't want Elsa to suffer, that to be intimate with a partner was a very special moment and should be as enjoyable as possible. Anna had been given the same talk when her own fifteenth birthday had arrived. Of course, the late Queen of Arendelle never thought her daughters would use the advice she had given them on each other, Elsa was sure of that.

But one thing was Anna's body, soft, slender, graceful, so very similar to her own, a body she knew every detail about, and another very different thing was the man standing next to her. He was easily twice Anna's size, taller, wider, and stronger. When she arrived, moments ago, he had looked at her in a way that made her skin tingle. She could tell that he desired her, and it scared her to death. There were only two more nights, and the third she would be spending with him. Her mother's words had been meant exactly for him, but Elsa was clueless. What should she expect from him? How would he treat her? He was so very different from anyone she had ever known. He looked gentle enough, but she could never be sure. Anna certainly looked gentle, and yet…

Elsa's thoughts had wandered too much, and when she looked at Jørgen again, she found he had been staring at her. She could never quite name what she saw in his eyes when he observed her. There was desire, there was something like amusement, there was something deeper and darker that she had spotted for the first time when he proposed, and now there was… tenderness? How could a simple pair of eyes from a simple human man hold so many emotions at once? Her heart beat faster. She didn't like to be looked at in such a way. No one had ever looked at her like that.

"What?" she asked him, and it came a little bit harsher than she'd meant it.

"You're incredible," he said matter-of-factly. "I can't believe you're real. And I can't believe you'll be my wife in two days."

She could find no answer to that, and so instead she looked around, trying to rest her eyes anywhere that wasn't his gaze.

Jørgen took a step towards her. She took another one back, keeping the same distance. Another step forward, another step back. Gods, this woman was driving him crazy. In two quick strides he'd covered the space between them. He caught her by the waist with one arm, and held her face up. He felt Elsa's quick breaths against his chest, his eyes traveled between her lips and the gorgeous ocean blue of her eyes. Then came the jolt of iciness. She pushed him, and next thing he knew she was running, running back to the castle and away from him.

He didn't go after her. Instead, he watched her until she vanished in the distance and all that was left was a trail of sheer frost on the grass and the memory of the lips he had almost kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**::::::::**

"She's getting married today, you know. My sister. My Elsa. I want her to be happy, but what if she's so happy that she picks him over me? No, no, no, I mean, of course I don't want to see her suffer. I'll kill him if he makes her suffer, but if he makes her happy she might… I know, I know I shouldn't be worrying, after all it's me she loves. She's said it many times. … Argh! What am I supposed to do? …"

Anna stared at the painting, in hopes of an answer. But Joan didn't seem to know exactly what to do when your sister, who also happened to be the love of your life, was marrying a person who wasn't you. The heroine's eyes were full of pity and understanding, yet she remained silent.

"I guess I should go find her," Anna sighed. "Spend as much time as possible with her. She must be getting ready for the ceremony."

Whatever Anna expected to see, it wasn't _that_. Elsa was breathtaking, Elsa was astonishing, Elsa was beyond any level of perfection. Her wedding gown was made entirely out of ice –long ice sleeves that resembled lace, smooth ice that hugged her body until just below the hips, where it dissolved in layers of icy silk and icy tulle that cascaded down her legs like an upside-down bell. The entire dress sparkled with tiny little diamonds of ice. Gerda made Elsa twirl for Anna, and the redhead almost fainted when she noticed that _the gown was backless_. Everything from the nape of her sister's neck to her lower back was bare skin, soft, white, flawless. Her blonde hair was piled in a rolled-up crown and she was just about to put on a glittering veil of ice.

"Elsa…" was all Anna could manage.

Her sister did that one-side little smile. "Do you like it?"

"I…"

"Would you like a moment alone with your sister, Princess?" Gerda asked.

"Y-yes, please."

"So…" Elsa began once it was just them in the room.

"You're gorgeous."

"So are you."

Neither was sure about what to say next. What could be said in such a situation? Instead, they hugged.

"Nothing will change between us, right?"

"Of course not. What would I do without these freckles?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, little duck."

"And I love this dress."

"I know. Who do you think I had in mind when I made it? I know what my princess likes to see."

Anna ran her fingertips across Elsa's back. The tone of the conversation was changing quite abruptly. Anna brought her hands to the front, over Elsa's chest, and squeezed gently.

"Sit on that table," Anna commanded.

"Anna, what-"

"Shh, I haven't given you a wedding gift, have I?"

Elsa sat hesitantly on the table and was immediately surprised by Anna's kiss. The Princess' hands were soon reaching under the wedding gown. And then the Princess' head.

"Anna, careful, the garter, the dress!"

"It's all made of ice, isn't it?" came Anna's muffled voice from below. "You can make new ones. Now shut up and enjoy my gift."

Elsa squirmed on the table, trying in the name of the gods to stay silent while Anna's mouth made life worth living. Her ice heels dug into the redhead's back, and she fell onto the table as she attempted and failed to support herself with the arms. It didn't help that Anna herself was moaning under the layers of her dress. Elsa writhed and rocked her hips under the caresses of her sister's tongue. She couldn't stop the little whimpers and mewls that escaped her lips, and when she finally reached her climax (a new record time) she had to bite the veil to drown her scream.

"What was that?" Elsa managed to pant.

"I've told you, my wedding gift to you." Anna pulled her in for a long kiss. "Time to go. We'll see if he can do better than me."

::::::::

To new, innocent eyes, it was a beautiful ceremony. The way Prince Jørgen's eyes widened upon seeing his bride, and how he had looked dazed when he greeted her at the altar, would be some of the most commented moments for weeks. People also found charming the blush in Elsa's cheeks and the way her legs had seemed to tremble as she made her way to her soon-to-be husband. Nobody imagined the truth, how could anyone have? There they were, the clueless guests who saw the Princess holding hands with the Ice Master and were convinced there would soon be another wedding, all the people who saw the Princess wipe a traitor tear and were moved by her happiness.

"Anna, pull yourself together," Kristoff murmured. "Don't let her see you like this."

Anna squeezed his hand until her knuckles were white. She tried to tune out the incessant blabber of the speeches, and looked away when Elsa and Jørgen said their vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jørgen looked at Elsa. Her perfect features were impossible to decipher. He tilted her head up; she tensed, but didn't stop him. Ever so carefully, he bent down and touched her lips with his own. He didn't allow himself to think about anything, not how soft she felt, not how he craved more of her, nothing at all. It lasted but a second. In the distance, the bells began to toll. Applause and good wishes quickly surrounded them. Anna enveloped Elsa in an enormous bear hug and, under Kristoff's insistence, gave Jørgen a quick peck on the cheek. The Prince kissed her hand in return and told her he couldn't have wished for a better sister-in-law.

"Elsa?" he turned to his new wife after Anna disappeared with Kristoff. "I'm sure everyone has told you by now, but… you look beautiful. I… I had never seen anyone so beautiful."

Elsa blushed. "Thank you. Y-you look quite h-handsome, too."

"It's nothing compared to you. Now, please allow me to introduce you to my father."

The King was a kind man. Widowed for a few years, he had assumed the task of providing the best for his two sons on his own, and they were the only reason left for him to live for. Nothing made him happier than to see his eldest finally get married; he sure had taken long enough. And it wasn't just any woman, no. The King took Elsa's face in his hands and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, look at you, my memory didn't do you justice. I attended your coronation, my darling. You have changed quite a lot, but you're still beautiful as ever. Jørgen, you are very lucky, my son."

The King then called who seemed to be a younger version of Jørgen –tall, dark-haired, with stubble that promised to become Jørgen's impeccable beard. "This is Astor, Jørgen's little brother. And hey, you have a little sister! How about that?"

The sudden flash in Elsa's eyes puzzled Jørgen.

"Anna… Anna is still young," she said. "There is time for that. We'll see, later. Now, um, the reception will be held in another wing of the castle, we should probably get going."

It was as lavish a party as the Council could put together in three weeks. Not a detail was left to chance: from the thousands of flowers that made up the decorations, to the exquisite dishes that were served during the banquet, to the small orchestra that played waltzes, quadrilles, minuets, and polkas –everything was perfect. This wedding was without a doubt the social event of the year, the very highest monarchy was gathered in Arendelle to attend the wedding of the famous Ice Queen, and they couldn't be given one single reason to spread ill-natured gossip. So much had been speculated about Queen Elsa, so many rumours had haunted Arendelle during the past year, that the Counsellors couldn't wait to prove just how wrong everyone had been. The girl was capable of fulfilling all her royal duties, and the kingdom was stronger than ever.

Said girl, however, was fighting against the growing anxiety. Her sister, her new husband, the happy face she had to put on for everyone else, the awful memories of another party where everything had gone wrong, it all was coming to devour her. Elsa was desperately seeking any sort of relief. She spotted Kristoff as he came into the ballroom and hurried to his side.

"Elsa, congratulations," Kristoff said. "You'll see it was the right decision."

"I really hope so." She leaned closer to him. "How is Anna? I haven't had the chance to talk to her."

"She's doing fine. She's a strong girl, and very brave. She'll make it."

"May I ask you a favour? Could you stay with her during the party? I know this isn't really your kind of thing, but I don't want her to be alone."

"You don't have to ask. I'll take care of Anna and guard her with my life."

"You know how impulsive she can be. Keep her amused, try to make this whole situation as easy as possible for her. I'll talk to her later."

"Of course. Count on me."

"I will. And Kristoff?" she said, placing a hand on one of his.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Kristoff smiled. "No problem, Your Majesty."

When Elsa returned to Jørgen, she was surprised to find a rather serious look on his face.

"Who is that?" he asked, nodding at Kristoff.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, the Ice Master and Deliverer."

"You two are quite close, aren't you?"

"He's Anna's best friend. He's around a lot."

"But I don't see Anna."

"They were just about to bring out the chocolate fountain. I suppose she's over there."

"Oh, yes, there she is." After a brief pause Jørgen spoke again. "And who named him Ice Master?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"He deserved it. He runs the best ice business in Arendelle, and I almost ruined it last year with the whole thing that happened. And also… He saved Anna's life once, and I'll forever be grateful for that. If I had lost Anna, I don't know what would have become of me. Naming him Ice Master was the least I could do. Why is it so important right now, anyway?"

"I don't like how he was looking at you."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "We're _friends_. He would never see me that way."

"He just did."

"Jørgen, please, are you serious? What are you insinuating? Who do you think I am?"

He looked into her eyes and spoke slowly. "You're my wife now. I don't want to see you flirting with anyone else."

A hundred shades of anger and indignation crossed Elsa's face. "I wasn't- how dare you- I-"

Jørgen understood he might have been too rash. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I shouldn't mistrust you. I know you would never cheat on me. I'm sorry," he kissed her hand. "Dance with me?"

Elsa made a face, still upset, but she really liked the waltz that had begun to play and a fight on their wedding day wouldn't look good to their guests. Grudgingly, she followed Jørgen into the dance floor.

"You dance it differently here," he commented as they moved gracefully across the space.

"Really?"

"Yes. We have small variations of a couple of steps."

"What variations?"

"Wait for the third compass and I'll show you."

When the compass came, he grabbed her by the hips and lifted her in the air.

"Put me down!" she cried.

He laughed. "See? That's one of the changes."

"It's awful."

"Whoop, here it comes again."

"Don't you dare!"

"Jump when I lift you, it'll be easier."

"Don't-!"

But she was already up, despite her protests. This time Jørgen twirled her around a couple of times before letting her back on her feet again. She scowled at him, but he simply laughed.

From the distance, Anna and Kristoff observed them, and broke each moment into a detailed analysis.

"Anna, you have nothing to fear. She's yours."

"But look at her. Is she laughing? No, not really. Oh, but see how they're dancing!"

"A girl's entitled to some fun on her wedding day, isn't she? What, would you rather see her weep and suffer? Let her be happy, and enjoy yourself, too. Wanna dance?"

"Kristoff, you don't dance."

"I know. But you do. Come on!"

Kristoff pulled Anna to the dance floor and tried his best to follow the rhythm of the music. Anna laughed and decided she would teach him once and for all. As he tripped and stumbled, Kristoff's eyes met Elsa's. She thanked him silently. He was the only one who knew the truth behind Elsa and Anna's relationship, and without his support the girls would be totally lost.

Jørgen saw the exchange of looks and felt the pang of jealousy again. He pulled Elsa closer, to show the ice man that she was his and no one else's. Just as he was about to point that out in words, a voice interrupted him.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Jørgen turned and saw a snowman running towards them. Wait, _a snowman_ _running towards them_? Never in his life had Jørgen seen a moving, talking snowman, let alone one who did these things with such enthusiasm. "What the…?"

But Elsa was already on her knees, hugging the thing. "Olaf," she murmured sweetly.

She lifted him and they hugged again. Jørgen had never seen such tenderness in anyone.

"I wanted to wish you all the happiness now that you're married," said Olaf. Then he addressed Jørgen. "Are you the husband?"

"Yes," Jørgen said, still doubtful.

Elsa laughed. "Let me introduce you. Olaf, this is Prince Jørgen, my… husband. Jørgen, this is Olaf."

"Elsa built me," Olaf declared proudly.

"You did?"

"Yes." Her pride and love for the snowman were too big to stop her smile.

"Elsa, you can create life?"

She nodded, beaming, and Jørgen could only stare. She was much, much more powerful than he'd imagined.

"So, are you guys in love?" Olaf asked Elsa. His face was bright and hopeful.

"We, huh, we're…" How could she say it without breaking Olaf's little heart?

She was saved by Kai, who insisted that he needed to tell her something very important.

"Go play, my dearest," she told Olaf as she set him on the floor again. He trotted away happily.

"Your Majesty, there are people outside," explained Kai. "They would like to see you and the Prince."

"How many people?" Jørgen asked.

"It looks like… like all of Arendelle is here tonight, sir."

The cries and cheers that greeted their appearance in the balcony were the loudest he had ever heard. It was true, the entire kingdom was there to congratulate their Queen. _They love her_, he thought warmly.

"Kiss, kiss!" the people were shouting. "Kiss!"

Elsa pursed her lips and looked around nervously. But as the shouting grew she knew she would have to please them. Their lips joined pretty much like they had during the ceremony –the briefest touch.

"Oh, that's no real kiss!" someone from the crowd shouted.

"Come on, kiss! Give us a true kiss!"

"Kiss!"

Jørgen looked at Elsa with the question in his eyes, and saw her nod imperceptibly. She would do anything for her people. He moved slowly, so as not to frighten her. He cupped her face with one hand, and intertwined the fingers of the other with hers. Elsa rested her free hand on his shoulder. Their eyes were locked. He leaned forward. Her lips parted. He kissed her. Gods, he kissed her! It was lightning in his veins. Elsa's lips were smooth and cold, her taste was sweet. There was nothing Jørgen wanted more than to pull her in and kiss her good and long. He yearned to put his arms around her and kiss her… everywhere. But Elsa was barely responding to him, moving her lips just enough to make it look real. There was no pressure in her touch, no feeling, no reaction. It was like kissing a doll. The most glorious, perfect doll, but a doll nonetheless. She was the one who pulled out, of course. In an act of rebelliousness, he pecked her lips one last time. The cheering around them was deafening.

Elsa played nervously with her hair and tried to put on a smile for Arendelle. Only Jørgen noticed how her hands were shaking. She all but ran back into the ballroom and tried to stay away from him.

The party went on for another couple of hours, and then it was time for the newlyweds to retire. They went to their separate rooms to prepare.

Elsa felt nervousness strike again and asked the ladies who were assisting her to leave. She wasn't sure about how to deal with what expected her. At least she still had the comfort of her own room. There was a royal chamber, especially thought for a royal couple, but it had been her parents' and Elsa couldn't bear even the thought of entering it, let alone occupying it.

She stood before her dressing table and took a couple of breaths to calm down. She was starting to really panic. _I'm not ready, I'm not ready for this. I don't want to do it. Gods, I'm not ready to be with a man, and he'll be here any mo-_

A knock on the door.

"Anna?" she asked out of routine.

"Your husband."

"Oh. Come in."

When Jørgen saw her, he had to hold his breath. Elsa wore a simple silk nightgown that reached to her knees. The fabric was cream-coloured and had lace around the edges. Thin straps held it from her shoulders. Under that nightgown, he knew, there was only her. Part of her hair was still in its updo from the ceremony, but there were curls and braids falling down her back. Apparently she had forgotten about him, for now that he appeared she reached for a robe, longer and thicker.

He still wore the clothes from the party; only the coat and vest were gone. His eyes were dark, she noticed. Now that he only had the shirt on she could see his muscles more clearly, and felt terrified. _He's stronger than me, much stronger. I have my powers, but…_

They looked at each other. He could see that she was breathing heavily. He took a step towards her and raised a hand. The moment that hand came into contact with her arm, she jumped back.

"No."

He dropped his hand. "Elsa, we're husband and wife now. It's natural. I promise I won't hurt you. Please don't be difficult."

She looked down and didn't move. Jørgen reached for her again, and this time managed to wrap his arms around her. Underneath the coldness of her skin he could feel warmth. Her breasts were pressed to his chest, and that little fact almost took over all his thoughts. Elsa was very aware of his hands on her back, and of a certain firmness against her hips. He pulled her a little closer. _No, no, no, I don't want to. _ Instantly, Elsa's hands were on his chest, trying to push him away.

"Don't, please," she whispered.

"Elsa, this is necessary. Otherwise our marriage will have no validity, and what's the point of going through this whole show for nothing? Also… allow me to I remind you that it's you who needs an heir."

Elsa looked at him with profound dislike. Little by little her resistance vanished. Eventually she sighed, took the robe off, and laid herself on the bed.

"Do what you have to do, and leave," she told him. She didn't meet his eyes.

Jørgen looked at Elsa, dazzling and perfect and laying on the bed for him. He wanted to take her. He _had _to take her, for the marriage to be declared consummated and to find some peace of mind and spirit. But he knew that if he did so everything between them would be ruined forever.

He sat on the mattress and examined her. He could guess the shapes of her body through the thin fabric, and his pulse quickened. He had never wanted any woman more than he wanted Elsa. The fantasies that had been tormenting him for the past month hit him all at once. There were so many things he wanted to do to her… He saw the flawless skin of her legs, just begging to be touched, the shadows and curves where the silk covered her breasts. He saw the red lips he had kissed at the balcony and the luscious blonde hair that still held traces of her perfume. Tentatively, he placed a hand on her waist. Her jaw clenched, and she turned her head to the side. She was his wife now, he had every right to enjoy her. He knew that she wouldn't fight him. It would be so easy, and worse, so _good_…

He took her by the chin and turned her head so that she had to look at him. He met her eyes, and made his decision. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Elsa. Sleep well."

She sat up, shocked. "Wait, what?"

"I'll see you in the morning."

He rose and turned around to leave.

"Wait," she said, getting up. "You don't… want me?"

Her pretty face was shadowed by insecurity. Did she genuinely think he was rejecting her for lack of desire? He took her by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Elsa, look at me. Look at me. A man would have to be blind, deaf, and stupid to not want you." He cupped her face and his voice softened. "You have no idea how much I desire you. You're everything any man has ever dreamed of. There's nothing I would like more right now than to throw you onto that bed and make love to you all night. But you don't feel the same way about me, and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. It wouldn't be lovemaking, it would be something terrible and degrading that you do not deserve. I could never hurt you like that. I will wait for you, Elsa, until you want me. And, by the gods, you will want me."

He kissed her on the cheek, and then he was gone.

Elsa sat on the bed, breathing heavily, trying to process what had happened._ He respected me. He could have forced me, yet he didn't. Why?_ Elsa was completely baffled. He had put her needs and wishes above his own –who had ever done that for her before? Only Anna. No, no, no, she couldn't compare Jørgen to Anna. Anna was the girl she loved, Jørgen was… he was the man who wouldn't touch her without her consent.

Elsa got up, and went to see the only person she could talk to. She knocked, and was greeted by an angry voice.

"Go away. I don't want to see anyone."

"No one keeps the Queen out."

A pause and a much softer tone. "Elsa?"

"May I come in?"

The door opened, and Anna pulled her in.

"It's over? So soon? What happened?"

"Nothing," Elsa murmured.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'? Look at you, Elsa, you're shaking! What did he do to you? Tell me!" Anna's face was filling with anger.

"Nothing. He did nothing. He didn't touch me."

"What?"

"He didn't do it."

Anna reached for something from her night table. "Here." She handed her sister a cup.

Elsa allowed herself a little smile and the arch of an eyebrow. "Wine, Anna?"

"It's your wedding night. Surely you weren't expecting me to go through it fully conscious? Now drink and tell me all about it."

Elsa sipped the wine and repeated the scene to Anna, who was just as shocked. She had seen Jørgen; with the way he had looked at Elsa during the reception, Anna had been sure he wouldn't leave her bed for days. Just like Elsa, she didn't know what to think. His game was better than she'd given him credit for.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Elsa asked. "I don't want to spend my wedding night alone. It seems… wrong."

Anna kissed her. "Since when do you have to ask permission? Come here, Elsie."

They cuddled in the bed, in each other's arms. A couple of hours before dawn, Elsa woke Anna up. They made love, tenderly, carefully. It was a feeling too pure to be replicated with anyone else. How could something that felt so right be so wrong?

Elsa felt a twinge in her conscience. She should be in another bed, with another person, but she couldn't bring herself to regret what she was doing. She watched the Northern Lights glow on Anna's body as it moved, as she tried to muffle her moans of pleasure now that they had to be even more careful. _The sky's awake for us, little duck._ She kissed Anna, and everything fell in place. In Anna's eyes she saw everything she needed.

That night, Jørgen dreamed of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**:::::::::**

"Anna… Anna… Anna…"

"Hmmmmmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"No."

Anna's voice came muffled from the pillow her face was buried on. Taking advantage of Anna's position, Elsa began to place little kisses on her back. Anna squirmed, and moaned sweetly. Elsa grinned, and then she began nipping the skin.

"Elsaaaaa."

"Oh, come on. The sky's awake!" Her trail of kisses went up to Anna's ear. "Don't you want to play?" She took her earlobe between her lips.

Finally, Anna turned around to face her. Looking at Elsa wasn't something you could ever be prepared for. There was too much beauty, too much charm, too much light. Anna loved knowing that no one else had ever seen Elsa like that, no one had seen her silvery hair fall freely down her face and her flawless body, no one had seen the way she grabbed the sheets when she reached the peak of her pleasure, a pleasure Anna herself had given her. Likewise, every time Elsa looked at Anna she had trouble believing someone could be so perfect. Everything from the untameable red hair to the freckles on her shoulders, breasts, and thighs was a masterpiece from the gods. The amount of love that shone in Anna's eyes made her perfect little face glow. Elsa adored her.

"Come and kiss me," the redhead demanded.

The Queen was only too happy to obey, and promptly claimed Anna's mouth with her own. Elsa's tongue was gentle but demanding. Anna's lips were addictive. Elsa wanted more. Her hand travelled over Anna's body, stopping to cup her breast.

Anna giggled. "Remember how shy you used to be about these things? You cried the first time we kissed."

"I remember. I thought I was doing the most despicable thing and that I would corrupt what we had just begun to build. But you cried, too."

"Yes I did. You wouldn't let me touch you afterwards, not even talk to you. I thought you'd realized it was a mistake and would never be with me again. I loved you, and I feared you would now leave me for good." She sighed. "All the stuff we did to hurt ourselves and run away from happiness. We're such stinkers."

Elsa stroked Anna's face and played with her hair for a while. Then an idea occurred to her.

"Come on, Anna, get up."

"No." Anna pulled the covers over her head.

"Anna!"

"You kept me awake all night," she groaned, "and you just woke me up again. I need time to recover."

"But I want to go out with you. I want to go to town. You know, talk to the people, buy you a pie. We can go up to the hills and have a picnic."

Anna uncovered herself. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm serious. I want to be with you." Elsa tilted Anna's head up and kissed her. "Today is an Anna day." She kissed her again. "That is, if Anna decides to get up, put some clothes on, and meet me downstairs before ten. We'll have breakfast and then we'll leave."

Anna giggled. "Well, _you_ should put on some clothes, too."

Elsa playfully smacked Anna's bottom and got up. She ran back to her room and threw on the first dress she saw. The idea of spending the whole day with Anna excited her to no end –they would go everywhere and do all sorts of funny things. Elsa loved to pamper her, and lived for these rare moments of joy.

On her way down the corridor she met Jørgen. Memories hit her like cold water and a blush crept up her face. Elsa had no idea of what to say.

"Good morning, Elsa," he greeted. There didn't seem to be any emotion in his voice.

"Oh, hi. You're a morning person."

"Yes. There's always a lot to do and I prefer to get started early."

"So do I."

Elsa felt terribly uncomfortable in his presence. The events from the night before brought a sensation of guilt that made her feel she was the worst person in the world. He had been very chivalrous and considerate with her, and what had she done? She had gone and slept with her sister. She had left Anna's bed and Anna's embrace just minutes ago. And she couldn't even regret it. _He doesn't deserve what I'm doing. He's good. But I cannot leave Anna, I just can't._

Before they reached the dining hall Elsa stopped. She pulled him into the nearest room to avoid being overheard.

"Um, Jørgen?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you. For… last night. You know. Just… thanks. I didn't think you would stop." Her voice was barely more than a whisper, and she didn't meet his eyes.

"Elsa, I'm no rapist. I could tell that you really didn't want to be with me, and how could I have forced you?"

For a moment Elsa said nothing. What could she say? She felt so ashamed. "Thank you," she mumbled again. "I'm so sorry. You deserve better than me."

Jørgen stroked her hair. His eyes were telling her something she could not quite understand. Carefully, he leaned forward. He kissed her right on the corner of her lips. His kiss lingered. Elsa closed her eyes. There was warmth. And then it was as if it had never happened.

"We'll be late," he said, and headed out of the room.

To their surprise, they were awaited. Half of Elsa's Council was expecting them in the dining hall. Elsa sighed in defeat at the sight of them.

The Counsellors wasted no time. "Your Majesty, Your Grace. How good to see you already up. We trust everything went well last night?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. _The nerve of these men! Maybe I'll tell them just how well it went last night._

Jørgen looked at the Counsellors. "Do you want all the details, milords? Maybe we should bring you to our chambers tonight."

Elsa couldn't help a giggle. When she saw the expressions on the Counsellors' faces she quickly recomposed herself.

"Anyway… Ahem, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit at this early hour?"

"Your Majesty, we have received letters from the Southern Isles and the Duchy of Weselton. They're seeking to resume their trading partnership with Arendelle."

Elsa all but slammed her cup on the table. "Absolutely not."

"Your Majesty, if I may. Our trade with these nations is rather important, and imports and exports in Arendelle have suffered since it ended."

"They would have suffered more if the Queen and Princess of Arendelle were dead, like Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and the Duke of Weselton intended. I won't be making any deals with the men who tried to murder me and my sister."

Jørgen turned sharply to her. He knew the essentials of the conflict in Arendelle the year before, but this assassination plot was news to him.

"That's the next part of the news, Your Majesty. The Duke of Weselton has passed away."

Elsa stopped, shocked. "Is that so? How did it happen?"

"Well, ma'am, it seems that one of the men who accompanied the Duke in his trip to Arendelle last year was his natural son."

"Weaseltown had a bastard son?" Jørgen exclaimed, surprised. "That's news. Can't imagine anyone who would do him the favour."

Elsa would have liked to laugh, but the sound died before reaching her lips. Images of those men who attacked her in the palace had been haunting her for a whole year.

"It seems that after the episode in the North Mountain, given that these men so tragically perished -a very unfortunate accident, no doubt-, the Duke could not recover from the loss. His health hadn't been the best since then."

_The whole of Weselton will hold that against me_, Elsa thought, _and they will be right. What can I do?_

Elsa pushed the thoughts away before they could get her in front of the men. "We'll have to send official condolences. But the Duke's death does not mean we'll resume trading negotiations. The simple fact that Weselton and the Isles have approached us with the same offer at the same time is suspicious enough. Any relations with the Isles are completely unthinkable, and therefore so are relations with Weselton."

"But, Your Majesty-"

"Please don't insist. I will not change my mind. Now, please send the condolences to the Duchy. We shall talk no more about the subject."

"Elsa!" a chirpy voice exclaimed. Anna had arrived, fully clothed and dignified-looking.

She immediately noticed the heavy mood. "What's the matter? Why is everyone so serious?"

Elsa quickly informed Anna of the request they had received. She was even angrier at the idea.

"We are _not_ negotiating with the Isles. It's not even an option." Hans' betrayal, the coward way he had hurt her, and the image of his sword hanging over Elsa were seared into her mind. It hurt too much.

"Your Highness, we cannot let personal sentimentalisms get in the way of-"

"'Personal sentimentalisms'?" Anna spat. "Didn't you see what Prince Hans tried to do? We'd be dead! Or… maybe _that's_ what you wanted. Maybe you want to give the Isles another shot at us. Is that the truth?"

The Counsellors blushed and stammered. "Ma'am, what you're saying is… we would never, ever suggest such a thing…"

"That's exactly what you are suggesting, milords. And it's repulsive. I won't hear any more about it."

Elsa had had enough. "You heard the Princess. Anything else you wish to discuss, gentlemen? I'm going out with my sister and we probably won't be back until the evening."

Insisting would only make matters worse. Fighting both sisters was a dangerous sport that needed time and skill. Huffing and scoffing, the Counsellors left.

"Gods, I hate them," growled Anna as she munched on a piece of toast. "There has to be a way to get rid of them. Seriously, Elsa. I just hate them so much." She finished her toast with an angry mouthful. "Well, I'll go get the horses ready."

"Anna, have some proper breakfast first."

"We'll eat something over there. Don't worry, I've got everything under control!" Before Elsa could say anything, Anna had disappeared.

Jørgen waited until they were alone to turn to her.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. Anna and I are going to check on the people, see how they are doing and what they need."

"Is it necessary?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is. I need to make sure everything's going well."

"Elsa, but…"

"What?"

"We got married yesterday."

"So?"

"Can't it wait? You can go see them any other time. Stay with me."

"What for?"

"Gods, Elsa! Can't I want to spend some time with my wife? We barely know each other, have you realized? And we're married. How can we make it work if you run away from me first chance you have?"

"Jørgen, I'm not running away. This is something I do quite often. It's not against you. Don't exaggerate."

"Elsa-"

"I'll be back soon."

"Fine," he said sharply. "Go."

"Don't say it like that. I simply-"

"Go. Just go. Let me know when you decide to come back."

::::::

Elsa tried to push the argument with Jørgen to the back of her mind and joined Anna. They rode into town, just the two of them: when they went out together they never had an escort of any kind. It wasn't just that they wanted privacy; they also didn't want to look so pretentious in the eyes of the Arendellers. The girls knew they were safe with them and saw no need to show off. And in any case, should anything happen, they had Elsa's powers. Arendelle did truly love them. As they passed, people approached them with petitions, comments, warm words, offers.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, may the gods bless you and keep you safe, dearest girls." And they would accept the old lady's flowers.

"Your Highness, would you like to look at this year's harvest?" And Anna would be shown the beautiful crops farmers had produced.

"Your Majesty, will you give your blessing to my child?" And Elsa would hold the baby in her arms and place her hand on its head.

It took them around an hour to make their way to the main square. By then, people had gathered to have a good look at them. To Anna's delight, they soon stopped at a bakery. The look in the owner's eyes when he saw the Queen and Princess walk in was priceless.

"Good morning, ser," began Elsa, "I would like to buy a pie for my sister."

"I-I would be honoured. What kind would Her Highness prefer?"

"Blueberry!"

"This one just came out of the oven. I trust Your Highness will enjoy it." The baker placed a steaming blueberry pie in Anna's hands.

She took a bite with utter happiness. "Elsa, this is delicious," she said with her mouth full. "You should totally try it."

Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's display of cuteness. "How much do I owe you?" she asked the baker.

"Your Majesty, please, that is not necessary."

"Of course it is. You make your living out of this, an honest living. We cannot simply take it away."

"Your Majesty, I insist."

"So do I. And since you won't tell me the price of the pie, I guess I'll have to take a guess."

With that, Elsa reached into her pocket and deposited a coin on the counter. The gold piece was worth more than twenty times the cost of the pie, and they both knew it. The baker, at a loss for words, could only bow.

As they left, a woman who appeared to be the baker's wife ran after them and offered Elsa a bag. Anna's eyes shone with the light only cheese rolls could give.

"Your Majesty is kind and generous," the woman said. "Please take these, for the road. And this, for your lord husband," she gave Elsa another pie. "We wish you both much happiness together."

They rode away, headed for the hills. Anna guided Elsa down a road she had learnt during her trips alone from times before: it was quiet, essentially deserted, and lovely. Elsa had never been there before, and so Anna had the chance to show her all the details of the scenery for the first time. They had their promised picnic with food Anna had gathered from the castle's kitchens and the bread they'd been given at the bakery.

"We should do this more often, just the two of us," commented Anna.

"I would love to. But I don't think we can."

"You saw how much everyone loves us. Do you really believe they would be that opposed to our being together? You know, like this?"

"Yes. This isn't just any trivial stuff."

"But remember how they were when they first found out about your powers, and how they now accept them. It could be the same with this. Of course they would freak out at first, but then they'd see."

Elsa shook her head. "People are more willing to accept ice powers than two sisters who are in love."

Elsa's face had begun to darken, and Anna feared she'd be pulled into another depressive episode. Before it could happen, she remembered she'd saved part of the blueberry pie, and insisted that Elsa tried it. The Queen took a bite, and as she chewed in evident joy, a tiny drop of jam dripped from the corner of her mouth. Without a second thought, Anna licked it off.

"Anna! Gross!"

"_Not_ gross, and you know it!"

"Ew!"

"Oh, stop it. Now, wasn't I right when I told you to try that pie? Isn't it the greatest thing ever?"

Elsa sighed in defeat. "Yes, Princess Anna, you were right, as always."

"I knew it. Let me look at you. Gods, you're so pretty." Anna squeezed Elsa's cheek.

Elsa kissed her sister's hand. "You're the prettiest. You know, Anna, sometimes I feel I would be nothing without you."

For the first time, Anna's face turned serious. "Don't ever, ever say such a thing again, okay? You are amazing, extraordinary, incredible, but because of _you,_ and you alone. Nothing I ever said or did could keep you from being the perfect person that you are. Look at me! We're different. We have different identities. And that's exactly what makes us and what we have so special. We are both who we are as individuals, and then we are _more_ because we have each other. That's the cool thing about us –together we're unstoppable, but we can perfectly well kick butt separately."

Elsa laughed. "You always know what to say."

"Never forget who you are, Elsie. I don't want you to think any less of yourself because of me." After a pause she added, "But I don't know what I would do without you, either."

"Really?"

"Yes," she answered, nuzzling her face against Elsa's hair. "What I do know, however, is what I will do _to_ you…"

They'd just begun to kiss again when they heard a throat clearing.

"Ahem, ladies… you might wanna go someplace more discreet."

They jumped in terror. A tall man was standing in front of them, casting a large shadow over their bodies. Elsa was bracing for whatever she might need to do, until she heard Anna's cry.

"Kristoff! You stinker!"

Elsa breathed in relief. It was indeed Kristoff who had caught them, and he didn't seem to have brought anyone else. _Thank the gods he's an antisocial like me._ But sympathy didn't stop her from throwing the snowball she already had in her hand.

"Ouch! It's not my fault! I'm trying to help! Seriously girls, you should be more careful. Half the ice harvesters come this way almost every day. This time it was me, but it could have been anyone else. What would have happened then?"

Kristoff was right. They had been reckless. Any public exhibition, no matter how alone they thought they were, was immensely risky. The consequences of getting caught were too enormous to think about. Sure, after the last decree Elsa had passed homosexuality was no longer a crime, but incest and adultery still were and would probably always be. The penalties for those were… Elsa now felt so stupid about her idea. She'd argued with Jørgen and put Anna in danger, all in one move.

They gathered their stuff and rode back home with Kristoff. He dropped them at the castle and continued his way home. It made Anna really glad to know that 'home' no longer meant some dirty barn or a space beneath a tree; she and Elsa had given Kristoff a true house for him and Sven, so that they would never go through such poverty again. Kristoff's kindness could never be truly repaid, but at least this was something.

::::::

Elsa knew she had to talk to Jørgen. The fact that they'd had their first fight on the morning after their wedding made her feel rather miserable. She didn't know exactly what she wanted the marriage to be, but it certainly wasn't that.

She took the pie the baker's wife had given her and went to the room that had been adapted as Jørgen's study. She knocked delicately before opening the door.

"Hi," she said timidly.

"Oh, you're back. How did it go?" he said without looking up.

Elsa walked up to him and placed the pie on his table. "A baker's wife gave me this for you. I hope you don't mind apple."

"That was very kind of her," he answered. He still didn't raise his eyes.

Elsa wasn't the best with people, but a year of being Queen had taught her to read their expressions and body language. What she was told hardly ever matched what she was shown. Though Jørgen's tone was polite she could sense the anger inside him. To her surprise, she realized she hated the feeling –she didn't want Jørgen to be upset with her. Or at all. It was a very sad thing to watch.

"Please don't be angry at me," she pleaded. Gods, she shouldn't have left. At least not that day, not so soon. But she'd abandoned Anna for too long and craved those moments with her.

"I'm not angry."

"Yes, you are."

Finally, he looked at her. "No, I'm not angry. I'm confused. I don't understand what is going on and what I really mean to you."

"What?"

His voice was dry. His eyes were inexpressive. He was cold as her ice. "I know you don't love me. You've made that clear. I thought you only married me because you were being pressured with that heir thing. I thought I could deal with that. But you won't even let me touch you! You should have seen yourself last night, you looked completely terrified and disgusted by the idea of being with me. And today you take the first chance you have to disappear. You know you won't get your kid if you continue doing that. Why did you marry me, then? What do you want?"

"Jørgen, I beg you, understand. This whole thing is new and strange to me. Do you have any idea how many people I talked to a year ago? I was the loneliest person ever. And all of a sudden everyone is around, and there is so much to do, and the whole world is on me. I can't handle it!"

"Then let me help you!"

"Give me time! So much is going on! I'd just managed to get out of that little place and I was already forced into a new one-"

"Forced?" he snorted. "Is that all this means to you? A forced arrangement?"

Elsa cursed herself. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Of course you did. Don't waste your time pretending with me. Just answer me this."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you want me? You've been forced into this, I get it, but that's as Queen. What about us as people? We could be so happy, if only you gave yourself the chance. What do I have, that you're so repulsed by the idea of being with me? What did I ever do to you?"

_What did I ever do to you?_ The words echoed in Elsa's head like knives.

"I…" she stammered. "It's not that. I'm not repulsed by you. You've shown me nothing but kindness. No one had ever done that before, and it means so much. Just please, please, try to understand me. I know it's hard –I don't understand myself, either. I'm a mess. I wish I had more courage. But I don't. The blame is all mine."

Jørgen observed her. She seemed sincere. And if she didn't actually hate him her reasons had to come from another place. He couldn't contain the burning question any longer. He took her delicately in her arms.

"Elsa, I'm only going to ask you this one time, and I implore you that for once you tell me the truth. Look at me and answer: is there someone else?"

Terror shot through Elsa's body. Lying to him was a terrible thing; telling the truth wasn't an option. She cared about Anna, but she realized she cared about him, too. A confession would hurt them all, yet she didn't have the strength to lie to his face. Elsa weighed her answer carefully.

"You are the only man in my life, and I will never have any other."

And before she could break down, she ran away.

That night, Elsa slept alone. Her bed felt very empty, and cold. The extra space felt like an enormous void. And for the first time, she wasn't sure who should be filling it.


End file.
